


逆流（Countercurrent）

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: 主CP：伏赫原著向大长篇，精修版二年级时，密室开启，赫敏随哈利和罗恩进入密室一起打败了蛇怪，却被一股力量吸走，睁开眼发现自己回到了五十年前，成为了那名死去的拉文克劳女生桃金娘。密室一如既往地开启，她最终无力挽回，再次回到原来的世界，却被迫面对冷酷无情的伏地魔。





	1. 1-3

赫敏不知自己最近是怎么了。也许是睡眠质量有所下降，也许是密室事件引起的恐慌令她神经衰弱，她的耳边时常回荡着一个陌生的声音，模糊不清，像研磨成沙的粒子夹着风在四周扩散，什么也抓不住。她看了眼手表，已经九点半了，有些烦躁地抓了抓乱蓬蓬的头发，翻开《魔法史》——无论如何今天晚上她都要完成这篇论文。  
自从密室的第一个受害者出现后，整个学校就陷入了一种平静的恐惧。空气中似乎有什么在暗涌，警惕潜伏在每个人不经意的颤抖和闪闪避避的言语中，如同一场无声无息肆虐的风暴。  
她和哈利仔细研究过那行出现在墙壁上的血字，虽然并没有得到什么实质性的结论。罗恩坚信那是马尔福的手笔，哈利也隐约表示支持这个想法，于是赫敏便提出调制复方药剂来向马尔福套话。  
他们在废弃的桃金娘的卫生间偷偷实行秘密计划，赫敏悄悄从斯内普那儿偷来了复方药剂所需要的非洲蛇皮，哈利和罗恩蹲在一边看她满头大汗地调制药剂，时不时给她打下手。  
“对了赫敏，”罗恩悄悄看了眼走廊，那儿走过了两个女生，“先说好，我可不喝有高尔脚趾甲的药水，那也太恶心了——”  
“一根头发就行了，罗恩。”赫敏的声音因为捏着鼻子而变得有些尖锐。坩埚中升起的烟熏得她难受至极，她擦掉眼角沁出的泪，目光随意地扫过旁边一只坏掉的水龙头。那是一只普通的水龙头，但它顶端的形状似乎有些奇怪……她刚想到这儿，她的大脑猛然刺痛起来，似乎有东西卯足了劲要从深处钻出来，又尖又冷。一个模糊的声音贴着耳侧低低地吹拂，如同隐秘的亲吻。  
“回来吧……回来吧……回到我的身边……”  
这个声音很低，冰冷而低柔，令她打了个寒噤。但它很快就消失了，连带着那种刺痛感也无声无息地退潮，如同一场热病。赫敏按了按额头，强自压下难受的感觉。  
应该是幻听，她想，也许他们不应该在这个古怪的盥洗室久待。  
赫敏合上书本，收起羽毛笔，将羊皮纸小心翼翼地卷好塞进书包里。罗恩和哈利早就回寝室休息了，可她却不太想回到那儿。她知道她一定又会做那个梦——自从密室开启的那一天起就开始做的、意味不明又深邃可怖的梦。  
梦并不长，梦中她的视野是横向的，随着脚步轻微颠簸，仿佛在黑暗的海中缓慢起伏。四周是昏暗阴冷的墙壁，狭窄逼仄，空气中散发着令人作呕的发酵的厨余饭菜和排泄物的臭味。  
她似乎是被一个人抱着前行，那步伐稳定自若，脚步声在长长的没有尽头的黑夜中回荡。她想那人一定知道他们要去哪里。虽然谁都没有说话，可她不知为何产生了一种安定感，这让她舒服得几乎要睡着了，眼皮越来越沉，视线下垂……  
“……我很抱歉。”一个低沉而压抑的声音打破了沉闷的平静，仿佛将一块石头抛进死水里。赫敏想睁开眼睛看一看那是谁，可她太困了，困得连这件事也做不到。  
总有机会的……她恍惚地想着，她总能看清楚的。

复方药剂的计划进行得还算成功，哈利和罗恩顺利地变成了高大的克拉布和高尔，反而是赫敏自己出了点问题——潘西家一定是养了一只猫，她烦躁地想，复方药剂不可能把人变成猫，所以她现在身上长满了棕黄色的毛，看起来又古怪又可笑，而桃金娘不加掩饰的讥笑让她感觉更烦躁了。  
“哈哈哈，看看你现在的样子！我——我没见过这么搞笑的事情——”女孩尖刻的笑声在卫生间中回荡，她在隔间上空飘来飘去，赫敏只能忍耐着等待哈利和罗恩回来。她希望他们能带来好消息。  
桃金娘依然到处飞来飞去，自由地哼着不成调的小曲。赫敏朝她望去，有一刻她看见乳白色的幽灵女孩似乎回过了头，朝她露出了一个古怪的笑容。但这笑容转瞬即逝，短暂得让赫敏怀疑这只是错觉。她犹豫着想开口询问，厕所的门却一下子被撞开了，两个男孩气喘吁吁地跑了进来。  
“……我们什么也没问出来，赫敏。马尔福说他不知道。”哈利喘着气说道，“对了，你到底怎么了？”  
“我——我想我得去一趟校医院，我的药水好像出了点问题。”赫敏结结巴巴地回答道。  
“她变成了一只猫！”桃金娘尖声大叫道，赫敏恨不得捂住她的嘴。

事情的持续恶化让所有人惶恐不安。这天下午，赫敏他们在走廊拐角看见科林被抬进了医务室，那时他们正要去上魔药课。不少学生都围观了这一幕，这让斯内普极为恼火，因为他的课堂上第一次出现有人在他讲课时交头接耳的情况。他扣了三个格兰芬多的分，可依然无法压制学生们的恐惧——尤其是麻瓜出身的学生，有几个女孩甚至颤抖着说自己要躲在寝室里不出来。  
教授和级长们纷纷接过护送学生去教室的任务，所有人都被严格限制自由，谁都不能擅自行动，就连上厕所也会有人紧紧跟随，这让罗恩抱怨了好久。  
“我们好久没去看海格了，”他说道，“不知道他现在怎么样？”  
“上次他说他养的鸡都被掐死了……”  
哈利忽然想起了什么，从书包里抽出一本陈旧的黑皮日记本放在桌上。赫敏和罗恩纷纷好奇地凑过来。  
“这是我，呃，在桃金娘的厕所里捡到的。好像有人想把它冲下去，但是没有成功。”他解释道。  
“你在那之后又去了厕所？”罗恩问道。  
“我想去看看状况，毕竟那行字在那附近的墙上写的——”  
罗恩和哈利还在讨论，赫敏却全然没有注意他们在说什么，注意力完全集中在了这日记本上。它看起来没什么奇怪的地方，非常普通，但就是有哪儿不对劲……她拿起那本日记本，随手翻了翻。里面空白一片。  
“这个日记本里什么也没写。”哈利注意到了她的动作，好心提醒道，“但很奇怪的是，它被水浸泡着却完全没有湿。”  
他从她手中拿过它，翻到最后一页让他们看它的生产日期：“你们看，这里写着它是五十年前生产的，正好是之前密室开启的时间。”  
赫敏点点头，又将日记本从头到尾翻了一次，依然没有发现什么异常，但她还是感觉有些不安。也许她忽略了一些什么……一本不会被水浸湿的日记本，会有人将防水魔法施加在一本空白的日记本上吗？而且五十年过去了，魔法效果应该会有所减弱……  
“能把它借我一个晚上吗，哈利？”赫敏合上日记本，问道。  
男孩困惑地看了她一眼，点点头，什么也没有问：“当然可以，赫敏。”  
这一天赫敏上课难得地走了神，她一直在想着那本日记本，罗恩和哈利都悄悄地用眼神暗示她做笔记，而她却浑然不觉。  
罗恩忍不住用手肘碰了碰她，低声说道：“赫敏，你非得让我们自己做笔记吗？”  
“自己做笔记又不会怎么样，罗恩！”  
“可是——”他还想说什么，这时宾斯教授慢吞吞地宣布下课，穿过墙壁飘走了，他们只好收拾书包去礼堂吃饭。  
一回到寝室赫敏就将自己关在床铺里，迫不及待地拿出日记本。她先按照白天的想法对它施展了几个显形咒语，但并没有什么作用，咒语甚至没有在纸页上留下痕迹。  
这本身就是一件很奇怪的事情，赫敏想，如果说这本日记本上没有附着魔法的力量，她无论如何都不会相信。但它到底是谁留下来的，又是谁要将它丢弃？赫敏翻到了第一页，那是这本日记唯一有字迹的地方——一个被墨水浸染的模糊的名字：汤姆·里德尔。  
赫敏的指尖轻轻抚摸过这个名字，她感到皮肤有些刺痛。汤姆·里德尔，她并没有听说过这个名字，可在看到的那一瞬间她的大脑痛了一霎，那低沉的声音又开始在耳边呼唤了，而这次变得更加清晰：  
“回来吧……回来吧……”  
“回到我的身边，回到我的身边……我的女孩。”  
这到底是什么？……是谁在对她说话？赫敏已经无法说服自己相信这只是一个幻觉了。她深吸了口气，从书包里抽出羽毛笔蘸好墨，翻到下一页，想了想，在空白的纸张上写下一行字：  
〖你是谁？〗  
纸页上的墨水还没有干透便没了下去，仿佛被纸吃掉了似的。不一会儿，纸上重新浮起了一行优美的英文：  
〖我是汤姆·里德尔。〗  
赫敏的手指一颤，一滴墨落在了被单上。她手忙脚乱地用咒语将被单弄干净，屏息凝气地听着宿舍里的动静，确定没有人会在短时间内来找她后，连忙继续在纸上写字：  
〖很高兴认识你，我是赫敏·格兰杰。〗  
她想了想，又在下方补充了一句：  
〖里德尔，你能告诉我这本日记是怎么回事吗？〗  
她写的字很快又消失了。赫敏等了一会儿，里德尔依然没有做出回答，这让她不禁有些怀疑自己也许问到了对方不愿回答的问题。正当赫敏想要再写点什么的时候，日记本上终于出现了一行字：  
〖我只是一段记忆。我留下这本日记是为了一个古老的秘密，我不想让这个秘密被埋没……所以我一直在等待。〗  
〖这个秘密是不是和密室有关？〗赫敏写得飞快，心脏剧烈跳动。  
〖是的。〗  
果然如此。赫敏又将床帘拉紧了一些，此时寝室里已经熄灯了，四周一片寂静。她屏着呼吸继续写字：  
〖里德尔，密室再次被开启了，霍格沃茨已经有很多学生遭到了袭击，大家都很害怕……我们希望能找到密室，消灭斯莱特林的怪物。〗  
〖我能理解你的感觉。但是密室非常危险，我不希望你去冒险。〗  
〖我们不会去冒险。我们会告诉老师，让他们去解决这件事。〗  
〖不能告诉老师。〗这行字出现得非常快，赫敏有些吃惊。  
〖他们一旦我知道我的存在，就会将我摧毁，因为他们不想让这个秘密传出去……如果你不想这个秘密被永远埋葬，就不要告诉老师，格兰杰。〗  
赫敏盯着最后一行字看了许久，沉默了一会儿，写道：〖那我能把你的存在告诉我的朋友们吗？我想，如果我瞒着这件事，他们不会高兴的。〗  
〖当然可以，我并不是不通情理的人。〗  
赫敏松了口气，又不死心地追着里德尔问问题，可对方到最后都没有松口。第二天早上她把日记本还给了哈利，简略地告诉他们自己的发现。两个男孩都震惊不已，哈利当场实验了一番，不得不承认她说得没错。事情的进展让他们极为兴奋，三人一节课加一个课间都在谈论这件事，。然而还没等他们完全消化这个消息，日记本就被人偷走了。  
“我的书包被人动过，里面的东西被翻得一团糟。”傍晚，赫敏和罗恩正在休息室里写作业，哈利忽然从寝室里冲下来对他们这样说道，声音有点响，周围的人都朝这儿看来。  
“有什么东西丢了吗？”罗恩吃惊地站起来。  
“那本日记本。”  
他们面面相觑，惊愕又困惑，尤其是赫敏，她的内心浮起了一种莫名的愤怒和愧疚——仿佛她背叛了里德尔似的，虽然她知道这并不能怪她。  
“赫敏，里德尔说的事情是真的吗？他真的是为了密室的秘密才留下来的？”  
“你已经问过我很多次了，罗恩。是的，他的确是这么告诉我的。”赫敏有气无力地回答道。  
“但这也太奇怪了，他既然想让这个秘密公之于众，又不希望被老师知道他的存在，那他为什么不告诉你密室在哪儿呢？”罗恩百思不得其解。  
“他说不想让我冒险。”这句话她也说过不下五次。  
“但是——但是，他并不知道你是谁对不对？他不知道你只是一个二年级学生……他既然不想告诉老师，那就只能告诉学生了，那他为什么不告诉你？”  
赫敏一愣，皱起眉，陷入了思考。罗恩说的没错，里德尔没理由不告诉她……难道说他真的知道她是谁？还是说他的有别的目的……他害怕被老师发现，也不肯轻易相信她……赫敏的脑海中忽然闪过一个念头，这让她倒吸了一口寒气，握紧了手指。  
“怎么了？”哈利察觉到了她的异样，连忙问道。  
“也许有这种可能性……我的意思是，里德尔可能——他可能并不想让我们解开密室之谜。”赫敏慢慢地说道，有些艰难。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“他也许只是想打开密室。我是说，他只是想把那只怪物放出来。”赫敏说道，感觉轻松多了。没错，就是这样，这就能解释为什么里德尔害怕她告诉老师，因为他怕事情败露……他并不是什么好人，只不过是斯莱特林继承人的一个帮凶……  
“这……”哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，都看到了彼此眼中的震惊，“你是说密室是里德尔开启的？”  
“我没有这么说过，但不排除这种可能性——”  
蓦地，休息室的门被大力撞开了，纳威跌跌撞撞地冲进来。他跑到他们面前，上气不接下气。  
“不、不好了……！”  
“怎么了，纳威？”赫敏连忙问道，一种强烈的不安感笼罩在她的心头。  
“又有人被袭击了！”  
“是谁？”哈利和罗恩齐声大喊。  
“是……是……是金妮。”  
哈利的脸色瞬间苍白，罗恩木木地看着纳威，似乎还没有反应过来。过了一会儿，他的身体瘫软下来，缓缓滑在了地上。看到赫敏不忍的神色，罗恩勉强扯起一个笑容，却比哭还难看。他张了张口。  
这下我们是非去不可了。她看懂了他的口型。

“她将自己永远地留在了密室。”  
墙壁上的那行血字清晰而恐怖，如同一句悼亡词、一声来不及消音的警告。罗恩呆呆地盯着那行字看了很久，木然地说那的确是金妮的笔迹。哈利和赫敏叹了口气，回到休息室里冥思苦想。  
“里德尔没有向你透露一些关于密室的信息吗？”  
“没有，哈利，他什么都没有说。”  
“我记得宾斯教授说密室以前曾被打开过，那时候死了一个女生……”哈利慢慢停了下来，怔怔地盯着脚下的大理石地面，“赫敏。”  
“怎么了？”她困惑地看着他。  
“你说有没有这种可能……那个死掉的女生，她其实没有离开，还一直呆在那儿？”哈利紧皱着眉，赫敏一愣，马上明白了他的意思。  
“你是说……桃金娘？”  
“对，我觉得很有可能。”  
罗恩还在怔怔地走神，坐在他旁边的两人忽然站了起来，把他吓了一跳。  
“怎、怎么了？嘿，你们去哪儿？”  
“桃金娘的盥洗室！”  
他们悄悄避开在走廊上巡逻的教授，急匆匆地跑到空无一人的盥洗室。桃金娘正呆在她的隔间里，下午的阳光穿过她乳白色的身体展现出一种不真实的晶莹质感，仿佛那不再是一个幽灵，而是一座水晶雕塑。  
赫敏敏锐地察觉到她的神色似乎和平时不太一样，少了几幽怨和不满。她看起来很平静，似乎已经等待他们许久。  
“你们来了。”桃金娘这样说道，慢慢地降下来，“要是再不来，就来不及了。”  
“你在等我们？”哈利马上意识到了不对，“桃金娘，你有没有看见有人带着一个小女孩进入了这里？”  
“我知道你想问什么，的确，我看见了。我也知道密室的入口在哪里。”她指了指自己隔间的水龙头，“就是这儿。”  
太奇怪了，这根本不像是桃金娘，她从来不会用这么冷静的语气说话，也不会这样轻易地帮助他们……真的太奇怪了。赫敏死死地盯着她看，她忽然觉得她有些熟悉，仿佛以前曾经见过……以前？不存在以前……赫敏头痛欲裂，连带着觉得桃金娘的眼神也格外意味深长。  
哈利已经在提示下用蛇佬腔打开了密室，那只之前赫敏见过的古怪水龙头裂开了，地上出现了一个巨大的深不见底的洞口。他和罗恩对视一眼，慢慢地踏进去，哈利回头正想招呼赫敏，却发现后者正直愣愣地盯着桃金娘。  
“赫敏——”  
桃金娘仍浮在空中，声音也显得轻飘飘的：  
“记得不要让自己死了。”  
仿佛有白光在她脑海中爆开，无数凌乱的碎片在眼前闪过，赫敏微微颤抖，紧抿着嘴唇。她忽然想到了那个人是谁。  
那是她自己。

眼前的管道昏暗而庞大，充斥着一种厨余垃圾的霉味。他们坐在管道里慢慢下滑，赫敏能看见从中延伸出的无数条管道，如同蔓延开来的蜘蛛网，但没有一条有这一根这么粗、这么长。  
赫敏有些浑浑噩噩，仿佛被恶鬼缠身。那只可能是错觉……桃金娘怎么可能会是她，这想法实在太荒谬了。但这个月以来她产生的错觉太多了，无论如何都不太对劲。赫敏努力想要安慰自己，可几乎没有效果，她只好把目光投到面前的管道上，却觉得头更痛了。  
这条管道和梦境中的场景实在太像了。无论是它庞大的造型、那种黑漆漆的吞噬感和令人作呕的气味都如出一辙。这种想法一旦扎根就无法摆脱，而此时赫敏最不愿意思考的就是这些根本没有线索的臆想，这只能让她发疯。  
她总会知道所有答案的——也许吧，她想，在救出金妮后，她会去问问庞弗雷夫人有没有治疗神经衰弱的办法。  
管道忽然在眼前平直地延伸出去，他们终于滑到了底端，落在地上。赫敏从脏兮兮的地上站起来，抖了抖袍子。  
这里离霍格沃茨已经很远了，光线暗淡，空气中浮动着难闻的小动物尸体腐烂的气味和饭菜发酵的味道。  
哈利和罗恩也拍着袍子站起身，点亮了魔杖，幽蓝的光芒在彼此身上晃动。哈利指了指一个方向，示意他们往那儿走，赫敏和罗恩点点头。  
他们在寂静中缓慢前行，打量着四周。罗恩不小心踩到了一个老鼠的头盖骨，脚下发出咔擦一声，这让他整个人都跳了起来。  
“斯莱特林的怪物会是什么？”他厌恶地将那骨头踢出老远，强作镇定继续往前走。  
他的问题很快就得到了解答。他们前行了几分钟后便看到了一条又宽又长的巨大黄绿色幕布，幕布上的花纹复杂而艳丽，一圈一圈如同古老的树桩年轮。  
“这是……蛇的蜕皮？”哈利不确定地猜测道。  
“难道斯莱特林的怪物就是蟒蛇吗？”  
赫敏想了想，说道：“还记得吗？之前海格告诉我们，他养的鸡被全部掐死了……我以前在书上看到，鸡的叫声能让蛇怪害怕。”  
“蛇怪？那是什么？”罗恩抱紧了自己的手臂，不知是因为寒冷还是恐惧。  
“蛇怪是一种特殊的大蛇，它的眼睛具有强大的力量，能将和它直接对视的生物杀死，间接对视则会石化，它的毒牙有剧毒……”赫敏注意到男孩们的脸色越来越难看了，于是快速地总结道，“总之，我们不能看它的眼睛，也不要被它咬到。”  
“也许我们需要把眼睛蒙起来。”罗恩郁闷地说道。  
“它的牙齿有我手臂那么粗。”  
“你看见了？”  
“没有，我猜是这样。”哈利耸耸肩。  
他们穿过了一扇雕刻着精致蛇形图案的大门，来到一块空旷的场地上。罗恩一眼就看到了躺在地上的金妮，叫了一声，快步跑到她身边呼唤她。后者紧闭着眼，红发光泽黯淡，仿佛已经永远地睡去了。  
赫敏转过头，赫然发现金妮身边放着一本黑色日记本。哈利拽了拽他的手臂，指向前方——那儿站着一个陌生的男孩。  
他穿着一身斯莱特林学院的校服，轮廓并不清晰，仿佛隔了一层毛玻璃，但能看得出他的五官非常英俊。男孩正冷冷地看着他们，手中随意地把玩着一根魔杖。赫敏一摸口袋，她的魔杖已经不见了。  
脑袋又剧烈疼痛起来，赫敏在看到他的那一刻就知道他一定是汤姆·里德尔，但这一点都没有让她好受。哈利开始警惕地质问他，对方漫不经心地应答着，声音低柔如同丝绸。他的声音很好听……不，她在想什么？赫敏用力咬了下舌头，强迫自己打起精神。  
“……你问这些做什么？这是伏地魔应该关心的事。”哈利说道。  
里德尔冷酷地笑了一下，低声说道：“伏地魔是我的过去，现在，将来……”  
他轻轻拿起属于赫敏的魔杖凭空写字，每一个字母都如同火焰在空中燃烧：  
“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔”。  
他灵巧地挥动魔杖，字母便轻轻换位，重新组成了一行令人触目惊心的句子：  
“我是伏地魔。”  
空间似乎凝固了，一时间谁都没有说话。赫敏的头痛得难以忍受，呼吸变得迟滞而僵硬。里德尔没有给他们反应的时间，他的口中发出一种古怪的声音，类似于蛇的嘶嘶声，然后便是一阵巨物摩擦地面的刺耳声响，一个庞大的深色身躯从窄小的门中挤入，横亘在了他们之间，将赫敏和男孩们隔开。  
「进攻。」里德尔命令道。  
蛇怪吐着蛇信，猛地俯身朝哈利缠去，罗恩连忙将金妮放在了墙角。他试图去支援他的挚友，但却被蛇怪的一个扫尾甩到一边撞在了墙上，痛得直皱眉。  
赫敏下意识想要对蛇怪施咒，可她的魔杖已经被里德尔拿走了，这让她无措极了。四周一片混乱，蛇怪扭动的身躯伴随着迭动的光影，缝隙间时不时闪过男孩们的魔咒光芒。他们叫喊着，碎石从头顶沙啦沙啦滑落，飞扬的尘土让她猛地呛了一口。  
赫敏着急地想着对策，可大脑却一片空白。眼前晃过一道黑影，她条件反射地抬起头，里德尔已经大步走到了她的面前。他模糊的身影在黑暗的混乱之中显得格外虚幻，似乎真的只是多年前的一个影子，但赫敏早就不相信他了。  
“你要做什么？”她努力提高音量，下唇紧抿，太阳穴突突地跳着，警惕与恐惧吞没了她的大脑。  
里德尔没有回答。她看不清他的表情，不由自主地后退了一步，一手撑着墙壁。摇晃的地面让她难以站稳，这使得她的声音更高亢尖利了：“把魔杖还给我，伏地魔！”  
“你暂时用不到它了。”他古怪地笑了一下，眯起眼仔细地打量着面前的女孩，“没想到……这么多年……”  
赫敏听不懂他在说什么。趁他自言自语时，她想要去夺回魔杖，后者敏捷地躲过了她的袭击。  
“别做徒劳的事情，我的女孩。”他的声音有些危险，喉咙中嘶嘶作响。  
赫敏被他奇怪的称呼给激怒了，这时蛇怪又开始拍击地面，震得她险些摔倒在地。  
“夺走我的魔杖算什么本事？”赫敏大叫道，吸进了几口灰尘，“还是说你不敢和我决斗？”  
她清楚自己根本不是伏地魔的对手，他即使没有魔杖也能将自己杀死，可就算如此她也想要试一试，总比什么也不做要好得多。  
“决斗？”里德尔脸上的表情更古怪了，仿佛想起了什么不愉快的事情，“你最好把这种愚蠢的想法从脑子里赶出去……你很快会明白你的所作所为没有一点意义。”  
“那与你无关！”赫敏想要绕开他，却又被里德尔挡住了，“让开，伏地魔！”  
这是她今天第二次直呼这个名字，似乎并没有想象中那么害怕。  
“想去帮忙？……你以为你帮得上什么忙？”他低声说道，按住了她的手臂。  
他的指尖很冷，赫敏打了个寒噤。她越过他的肩膀看见蛇怪猛地朝哈利扑去，那长长的毒牙刺入了他的手掌。她的心跳一停，惊呼出声：“哈利——！”  
她奋力挣扎着，动作大得里德尔几乎抓不住她：“放开我，你这个恶魔！”  
“冷静一点，女孩……你在说谁是恶魔？”里德尔忽然靠近了，一把将她拉进怀里。他的怀抱更寒冷，没有一点温度，赫敏感觉自己像是撞上了一块柔软的冰。  
“哈利、罗恩……！”她用力推着他，摇晃着头想要钻出去看看同伴们的情况。一道银光闪过，一团燃烧的金色火焰宛若胜利的光辉照亮了阴影的背面。她看见哈利从不知何时出现的分院帽中拔出了一把镶着红宝石的长剑，贯穿了蛇怪的喉部。它痛苦地吼叫着，蛇身剧烈抖动起来，地动山摇。  
“该死！”抱着她的男孩低咒了一声，伸手在她的额头上用力按了一下。  
被他触碰过的地方火一般灼烫，沿着神经直达灵魂深处，劈开了一条明亮的路。蓦地，挟制着她的力量消失了，赫敏退了一步，抬起头，里德尔正站在不远处看着她。  
他的身体仿佛被水冲化了般开始扭曲，下身已经看不清形状，脸上带着一抹意味不明的笑容。  
赫敏抽息着，想要说点什么，手臂无法控制地颤抖着，燃烧的火将她的灵魂包裹住了。眼前的景象开始变得模糊，她的魂魄仿佛脱离了沉重的躯壳，朝着穹顶飞去……又被用力拉至地面，脸颊紧挨着冰冷的地板。有人在她的耳边呢喃，混杂着清脆又杂乱的脚步声和行李箱轮子刮擦地面的声音，连绵不绝，热闹非凡。  
是集市吗？还是不可说的梦境……赫敏感觉自己已经到了另一个世界——她的身体仍匍匐在阴冷潮湿的密室之中，灵魂却在时空之海中漂泊，被一股力量牵引着去往宿命的彼岸。  
“我们还会再见面的。”  
尘埃起落，冷暖溃散。这是她最后听到的声音。


	2. 4-6

“桃金娘，桃金娘？你有在听我说话吗？”耳边传来一个女人的呼唤，忽远忽近，极不真实。  
赫敏睁开眼，落入眼中的是一个陌生女人有些不耐烦的脸。她穿着一件过脚踝的深色长裙，肩上挎着一个小包，嘴唇上抹了淡色的唇蜜。赫敏眨眨眼，有些恍惚，一下子没有反应过来这是什么情况。  
“哎，和你讲话都能走神。”亨德森夫人摇摇头，叹了口气。她拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，最后叮嘱了一句：“好了，我也不多说了，你自己心里清楚……时间快到了，你上车吧。”  
赫敏虽然不明白她到底在说什么，但还是点了点头。她辨认出这里是国王十字车站，而她和那个女人正站在九又四分之三月台前。  
亨德森夫人朝赫敏挥了挥手，看着女孩推着行李箱消失在墙壁后的身影，又长叹了一口气，转身离去。  
这孩子总是让自己不省心。  
她还记得上个学期桃金娘因为无法适应住宿生活，三天两头地寄信回来哭诉，吵着要退学回家，让她焦头烂额。她也寄了很多信给霍格沃茨校方——说实在的，这个校名她就觉得古怪得很，她本来也不想让孩子去这么远的地方上学——可校长却一直回信告诉她这是很正常的现象，过几天桃金娘就能适应了。  
“太糟糕了，我早说过还不如去卡顿中学。至少那儿离家里近，我和奥洛斯可以好好照顾桃金娘……”亨德森夫人嘟囔着，挎着包踩着高跟鞋快步走远了。  
赫敏呆呆地站在霍格沃茨熟悉的红皮火车前，身边走过吵吵嚷嚷的学生和家长，到处都有在笼子里扑腾的猫头鹰和尖叫的条纹猫。她还没有弄明白这一切到底是怎么回事，明明上一秒她还在密室中，可现在她却出现在了火车前——到底发生了什么？刚刚那个女人又是谁？  
“嘿，桃金娘！暑假过得怎么样？”一个女孩用力地拍了一下她的肩膀，凑到她身边。赫敏吓了一跳，但这并没有阻止她注意到女孩对她的称呼——  
“桃金娘……？”  
“怎么了，我读错了吗？”女孩扬起眉，她的皮肤很白，双颊长着雀斑，一头利落的及肩短发随着动作一荡一荡。她挑剔地打量着赫敏，忽然一把摘下了她头上的一个粉红色的斑点蝴蝶结夹子，大声笑了起来：“桃金娘，你还是这么喜欢这些俗气的小玩意儿！我都跟你说了你戴着不好看——”  
女孩挑衅地盯着她看，似乎在等着赫敏恼羞成怒，但后者只是看了眼她手中的夹子，深以为然地点点头：“的确不是很好看，送给你吧。”  
“哼，我才不要呢！”她说着把夹子又塞回了赫敏手中，嘀咕了几句，赫敏没有听清。  
女孩拉着她踏上火车，随便找了一个空车厢。赫敏将行李箱推到座位底下，在窗边的位置上坐下，开始认真思考自己的处境。  
根据她刚刚遇到的一切来判断，她现在的身份是桃金娘——厕所里的幽灵、五十年前死于密室开启的女生，那也就是说她回到了五十年前？而且现在她还活着，这说明密室还没有打开……那么距离她的死亡还有多久？  
想到这儿赫敏微微战栗起来，悄悄望了眼旁边的女孩，她正哼着歌在书包里翻找着什么。没有人知道答案，也没有人知道命运的那一天什么时候会到来。赫敏不清楚自己为什么会穿进桃金娘的身体，但这显然不是一件好差事。她叹了口气，打开书包想找份报纸或者教科书来确定现在的年份，但却发现书包里除了各种从未见过的零食以外就只剩下梳子和镜子了。  
赫敏把镜子拿出来，那是一面有长柄的粉色小圆镜，边缘镶着一圈水钻，看起来十分可爱。而镜子中的自己有一张熟悉又陌生的娃娃脸，她的眼睛又大又明亮，平直的深褐色长发披在脑后，鼻梁上架着一副古怪的厚厚的大眼镜，让她看起来有些滑稽。  
这的确是桃金娘的长相，不过比起他们在厕所里看见的那个幽灵，现在的她似乎幼稚许多。  
赫敏还在盯着镜子中的自己看，忽然有人夺过了她手中的小圆镜，举到了头顶：“桃金娘，你又在照镜子啦！”  
“喂，把镜子还给我！”赫敏伸手想去拿，女孩嘻笑着，伸长了胳膊不让她碰到。她们正纠缠着，包厢的门蓦地被推开了，一个小男孩推着行李箱慢吞吞地走了进来。  
“嘿，克拉克，你终于来了！我还以为你找不到我们呢。”她们的注意力瞬间就被转移了，女孩马上热情地朝他打招呼，而赫敏趁机收回镜子放进书包里。  
“好久不见，奥利芙。”男孩朝她点点头，又看向赫敏，“早上好，桃金娘。”  
“早上好，克拉克。”赫敏在内心记住了这两个人的名字，心想可千万别穿帮了。  
“克拉克，我之前都没找到你，还以为你忘了来上学——对了，你的暑假作业完成了吗？”奥利芙问道，克拉克慢慢地点头，于是两人便开始愉快地讨论暑假论文的内容。  
赫敏有些茫然，虽然她很喜欢学习，哈利和罗恩也总抱怨她是行走的图书馆，但她也清楚一开学就谈论作业会让自己变得不太受欢迎。拉文克劳的气氛和格兰芬多果然不太一样，她暗暗思忖。  
奥利芙和克拉克交谈了一会儿，一直没有听到赫敏的动静，于是便停下来朝她看去。后者正撑着下巴发呆，目光不知游离在何处。奥利芙愣了一瞬，她总觉得赫敏今天有些奇怪，但又说不出原因。  
她想了想，忽然凑过去用力地推了一下赫敏的背，女孩一个踉跄差点倒在长椅上，回过头瞪了她一眼。  
“桃金娘，你的作业写完了吗？”她大声问道。  
“作业？应该写完了吧？”赫敏的内心咯噔了一下，她不知道这个身体原来的主人有没有写作业，又把作业放在了哪里。她看向那两人，奥利芙和克拉克显得有些怀疑。  
“真的吗？”奥利芙扬起眉，“我还以为你又要借克拉克的作业抄呢。”  
什么？不是，难道她以前经常干这种事吗？赫敏看向克拉克，男孩煞有其事地点头，她的脸色更难看了。这太可笑了，以前从来只有别人借她的作业参考，她什么时候抄过别人的作业？  
“桃金娘，其实你没写作业吧？我可以借你看，记得还给我就行了。”克拉克好心地说道。奥利芙抱怨了几句，赫敏干笑着拒绝了他的好意。  
“呃，谢谢你，不过不用了……我会自己写的。”  
“自己写？”奥利芙瞪大了眼睛，似乎恨不得把赫敏摇醒，“明天就要交作业了！八篇论文，一个晚上你写得完吗？你还是抄克拉克的吧，虽然他的字不好看，但是写得还行，只要你别像上次一样抄得一模一样就行……”  
“我的字不丑，奥利芙。”  
“反正我看不清！”  
“呃……真的不用了，我自己能行。”赫敏尴尬至极，连忙转移话题，“对了，我忘了老师布置了什么作业……你们能告诉我吗？”  
两人停止了争吵，看向她。克拉克从书包里抽出了一张羊皮纸递给她：“作业都在上面了。呃，我觉得你还是从现在就开始写比较好。”  
赫敏向他道谢，弯下腰将行李箱拖出来重新打开，把所有的教科书都拿出来放在长椅上，摊平羊皮纸开始奋笔疾书。  
火车车厢实在算不上一个自习的好地方。车身颠簸不停，走廊上时不时有人大声喧哗、来回走动，而且后来车厢里又进来了几个拉文克劳的学生，他们叽叽喳喳地聊天，对赫敏指指点点，似乎对她的行径感到十分新奇。  
“梅林啊，我没看错吧，亨德森居然开始学习了！”  
“难道是因为上次抄作业被雷玛特教授发现——”  
“还有那次被斯拉格霍恩教授关禁闭……说实话，我真没见过斯拉格霍恩教授关过多少人的禁闭。”  
赫敏努力想忽略这些闲言碎语，将注意力集中在眼前的书本上，可那些话还是源源不断地钻进她的脑中，令她不得安宁。  
“喂，你们安静点不行吗？”奥利芙听不下去了，翻了个白眼。那群拉文克劳这才渐渐安静下来，把话题转移到了暑假见闻上。  
赫敏松了口气，感激地看了奥利芙一眼。她不停地翻阅教科书，五十年前的课程和五十年后很不一样，她不得不向克拉克和奥利芙借了几本可能用得上的书，但到最后也只完成了两篇较为简单的论文。中途克拉克将一包比比多味豆放在她旁边她都没有注意到，这让后者感到有些意外。  
“嘿，桃金娘，‘多粘液的’这个单词你拼错了。”克拉克站在她背后浏览着她的论文。他最喜欢做的事情就是抠字眼，这个爱好一直被奥利芙和桃金娘所嫌弃，但他却依然乐此不疲。  
“在哪儿？”赫敏有些昏头转向，她发誓以后再也不在火车上写字了。  
“这里。”  
“万分感谢。”她有气无力地说道。这时火车停下了，奥利芙和克拉布纷纷换上校服，赫敏慌慌张张地将桌上的课本、羊皮纸和羽毛笔理进行李箱里，随着他们走下火车。  
晚风有点冷，赫敏打了个寒噤。他们坐马车来到了城堡，大厅中四处悬挂着彩带和彩球，各个学院的幽灵悬浮在空中注视着他们。赫敏好奇地打量着教师席上的教授，她只认得出邓布利多，但他现在看起来比后来年轻许多，留着一头棕褐色的长发。  
一个看起来像校长的男巫站起来慢吞吞地说了一大段话，赫敏从克拉克那儿得知他的名字是阿芒多·迪佩特。  
“你觉得他怎么样？”  
“怎么样？不清楚，我们平时不经常看见他。”他耸耸肩。  
吃完晚餐后，他们被级长带回了休息室。拉文克劳的入门口令和格兰芬多很不一样，学生们需要回答一个问题才能进入，这对赫敏来说非常新奇。  
“魔法的尽头是什么？”悦耳的声音从门口传来，如同风铃响动在森林中。赫敏还在思考，拉文克劳的女级长已经回答了：“我认为是人心。”  
“有道理。”那个声音说道。门向内滑开，学生们陆陆续续地走进休息室。赫敏很想好好参观一番，但不是今天——她还有一堆作业没写呢。  
“嘿，桃金娘，这边！”奥利芙将赫敏往另一个方向拽去，赫敏这才意识到拉文克劳休息室的结构完全不同，“我敢说你肯定是写作业写糊涂了，那边是男生宿舍。”  
赫敏跟着奥利芙回到寝室，匆忙地整理好行李，皱着眉将那些充满少女心的头饰发夹塞进盒子里，把袍子在衣柜里挂好，再将书本理出来摆在床头。在火车上她就发现这些书都是二年级课本，刚好在她的学习范围之内。  
赫敏叹了口气，点亮魔杖开始挑灯夜战。

第二天早上，魔咒课。  
雷玛特浏览着收上来的一沓论文，随意数了数便放在一边，目光蓦然扫向台下。所有的学生都下意识地挺直了背。  
“还缺一张，谁没有交？”  
她等了一会儿，只见角落里慢慢地举起了一只手。赫敏浑身僵硬，她昨晚一直坚持到了凌晨两点，困得直打盹，但还是没有完成作业。而魔咒课的作业她恰好是放在最后的——因为难度最高。  
应该提前看课表的，赫敏后悔不迭。  
雷玛特叹了口气，似乎并不意外。她正打算说什么，另一边传来了一个细微的笑声，一个不高不低的声音响起来，语气嘲弄极了：“居然还有人不写暑假作业？”  
赫敏循声源看去，那是坐在前面的一个斯莱特林男孩，他有一头梳得整整齐齐的金发，看得出抹了大量发胶。而他此时正眯着眼看着她，眼神充满了不加掩饰的恶意。  
赫敏没有理他，目光下意识转移到了坐在他身边的男孩身上。那人背对着她，微侧着身子，只露出洁白的鼻尖的一角。似乎感觉到了她的目光，他转过头来淡淡地看了她一眼，又漠然地转了回去。  
“好了，亨德森你今天晚上来我办公室一趟。”雷玛特说道，“大家把课本翻到导语部分。”  
赫敏用手肘悄悄碰了一下奥利芙，低声问道：“那个人是谁？”  
“哪个？”奥利芙打了个哈欠。  
“就是那个金色头发的男生。”  
“嗯？你不是认识的吗，那是马尔福啊。你上个学期还被他弄哭过呢，怎么一个暑假就忘了？”  
“呃……我昨天没睡好。”赫敏郁闷极了，怪不得她觉得他看起来有些熟悉……这么说来他和德拉科·马尔福确实有几分神似。  
雷玛特已经开始讲这学期的教学目标，赫敏连忙做笔记，但还是忍不住往前排看。当然，她并不是在看马尔福，他没什么让他感兴趣的地方，但他旁边的那个男生，如果她没认错的话——  
“有谁能告诉我，缩小咒的咒语是什么？”雷玛特忽然问道。赫敏下意识就要举起手来，但有人已经抢先一步：  
“‘速速缩小’，教授。”  
男生的声音并不响，但所有人都听得很清楚。而雷玛特教授的脸上马上浮现了一个满意的微笑：“答得很对，里德尔。斯莱特林加五分。”  
“这个我也知道。”奥利芙嘀咕着。  
赫敏没有接她的话。她死死地盯着那个背影，目光似乎要在他背后烧出一个洞来。  
汤姆·里德尔，未来的伏地魔，我们又见面了。

这节课赫敏没有听进去多少，她本来就学过这部分的内容，而且里德尔的存在让她格外心神不宁。  
平心而论，里德尔这堂课的表现让人挑不出什么毛病来。他问题回答得很好，咒语也掌握得非常快，一个人就给斯莱特林赚了三十分。但他看起来似乎并没有把这当成一回事，一下课就和马尔福一起离开了。  
赫敏应付完下午的课后仔细地研究了自己的课表，确认只有魔咒课和魔药课会和斯莱特林一起上以后便松了一口气。不知为何，她并不想经常遇见里德尔，他总是让自己有种无法掌控的感觉。  
晚上，她与奥利芙、克拉克在礼堂用完晚餐，边聊天边往回走，奥利芙提出要送赫敏到雷玛特教授的办公室。  
“桃金娘，到时候不管雷玛特教授怎么说，你可别朝她发脾气。”  
“雷玛特教授不会很过分的。”克拉克安慰道。  
“这不好说，我上次看到她把一个逃课的赫奇帕奇训斥得狗血淋头……”  
“嘿，你别吓着她了。”  
他们一路说着话来到了办公室门口，宽阔的大门虚掩着，门缝中漏出一道温暖的光。赫敏正想敲门，里面却传来了对话声。三人面面相觑，退到了墙边。  
奥利芙皱起眉，刚要说话，门忽然打开了，光线倾泻而出照亮了昏暗的走廊。里德尔拿着一本书从里面走出来。  
他微低着头，脸色有些苍白，但似乎又只是她的错觉。里德尔看见时他们也有些意外，但显然没有打招呼的意愿，瞥了一眼便离开了。  
直到他渐渐走远，赫敏紧绷的神经才松弛下来，后背已经出了一层冷汗。她和两个朋友道别，忐忑不安地敲门走进了办公室。  
雷玛特的办公室并不大，中间放着一张宽阔的黑木桌，上面叠着好几沓厚厚的羊皮纸，似乎是从各个班级收上来的论文作业。墙壁上挂着拉文克劳的大幅鹰形徽章标志和历代院长的画像，而另一面墙边则立着一个顶到天花板的书架，里面摆满了各式各样的书籍。  
赫敏走到黑木桌前，雷玛特正在批改论文。她抬起头看了她一眼，示意她在椅子上坐下。  
椅面还是热的，这让赫敏有些不自在，不禁猜想刚刚里德尔是不是也在这里坐过。  
“不用那么紧张，放松一点。”雷玛特将论文放在一边，摘下眼镜擦了擦，又重新戴上，认真地看着她，“你暑假有出去旅行吗，亨德森？”  
“没有，教授。”赫敏老老实实地回答道，虽然她并不知道自己到底有没有出去旅游。  
“如果我没记错的话，你家里有一片种苹果树的大庄园，你爸妈只有你一个女儿，他们都很疼你。上个学期我和校长经常收到你母亲的来信，说实话，这种事情并不多见。我是说，一个麻瓜母亲每个星期都给霍格沃茨寄信，认为女儿在这里过得并不好……这让我们很焦虑。”雷玛特叹了口气，赫敏有些坐立不安起来，她觉得对话似乎正朝着一个不好的方向发展，“亨德森，你不喜欢霍格沃茨吗？是这里的生活你无法适应，还是你觉得学习魔法很无聊？”  
“……并没有，教授。”  
“亨德森夫人经常在信中提到一所卡顿中学，说她本来想让你在那儿念书的……我没听说过那个学校，不过以后如果有空我会去看看。”她继续说道，“但是亨德森，我并不认为你呆在那儿会比在这里更好……你是一个聪明的孩子，分院帽把你分到了拉文克劳就足以证明这一点。霍格沃茨对学生并没有学业上的硬性要求，只要你认真写，就不会让你不及格。但是抄袭和故意不完成是不允许的，这在每个学校都是一样……你这次没有交暑假作业，是因为不会写还是不想写？”  
“我忘记写了，教授。我很快就会补上的，我保证。”赫敏恳切地回答道。  
雷玛特有些惊讶地看了她一眼，有些欣慰地笑了笑，点点头：“如果是这样的话最好。亨德森，我希望能看到你崭露头角，你并不比任何一个人差。”  
“谢谢你，教授。”赫敏由衷地说道，松了口气，心想奥利芙说得也太夸张了。  
“不过还有的惩罚还是不能落下，接下来三天的晚上你都带着课本来我的办公室，我会帮你好好看看你的论文。”  
赫敏的表情僵硬了一下，只好点头。她高兴得实在太早了。

夜色已深，银白的月光落在长长的走廊上，映着拼接在一起的斑斓大理石图案，如同一张古老久远的画卷。  
然而无论多么温柔的月光都与霍格沃茨的地窖无缘，它位于黑湖之底，沉冷的绿光闪动在交错的墙壁与扭曲的走道中，恍惚间宛若抵达遥远的梦境。  
而处于梦境中的人们也显得如此不真实。他们的动作言语都连成了一片模糊的光影，仿佛晃动在磨砂箱灯后的火花。  
里德尔快步走向一面石墙，报出口令，石门微微一动，裂开了，一条通往休息室的曲折走廊出现在他面前。  
他走进休息室，阿布拉克萨斯已经坐在扶手椅上等候多时。他靠在椅背上眯着双眼，头一点一点地下垂，几乎要睡着了。  
里德尔在他面前坐下，指节敲了敲桌面。后者晃了晃脑袋，马上清醒过来。他揉揉眼睛，声音带着丝困意：“你终于回来了，汤姆。”  
“去图书馆借书花了些时间。”里德尔简短地解释道。他将几本破旧的书放在桌面上，阿布拉克萨斯看了一眼就缩了回去，封面上那些血淋淋的字让他有些不安。  
“我听莱斯特兰奇说你去雷玛特教授办公室问问题了……我就奇怪了，你也会有解决不了的学业问题？”  
里德尔的指尖轻轻敲打着桌面，阿布拉克萨斯又打了个哈欠，看起来真是困倦极了。  
“噢，我当然会有困惑的问题，而且有很多、很多……”里德尔低声说道。他停了一会儿，望着一个方向。阿布拉克萨斯循着他的目光看去，并没有发现任何有趣的东西。  
“好吧，那你问了什么？”他摸了摸鼻子。  
“没什么，”里德尔的语气有些敷衍，“对了，我记得你认识那个愚蠢的女生。”  
“嗯？愚蠢的女生？”阿布拉克萨斯听到这话忽然来了精神，“你说的难道是亨德森？”  
“你很清楚。”  
“她怎么了？”金发男孩换了一个姿势靠在沙发椅上。  
“你以前捉弄过她，是不是？”里德尔没有直接回答。  
“啊，别提这件事了。”阿布拉克萨斯立刻耷拉下脸，“莱斯特兰奇整整嘲笑了我一个学期。”  
里德尔几不可见地笑了一下，慢慢地说道：“……她盯了我一节课。”  
“嗯？等等，你是说，她看了你一节课？”阿布拉克萨斯一愣，马上兴奋起来，浅灰色的眼睛都发亮了，“嘿，我猜我想她可能是看上你了，你可要小心一些……”  
“是吗？”里德尔冷冷地说道。  
“噢，我可没在开玩笑……不然你觉得她为什么要看着你？我是说，你和她可没什么深仇大恨，对吧？”  
男孩沉默了一会儿。  
“这很奇怪。”  
阿布拉克萨斯不以为然地摆摆手：“有什么好奇怪的？你是觉得她不可能被你吸引吗？别傻了，你在课上那么抢眼，拉文克劳们就喜欢这种——”  
“我在想，她会不会发现了我们在干什么？”  
“哈，怎么可能！就凭她？”男孩嗤之以鼻，“谁都不会发现的，这可是霍格沃茨最古老的秘密……我敢说，那些只知道好好学习的乖宝宝们根本不会知道我们在做什么。”  
里德尔不置可否，表情有些高深莫测。阿布拉克萨斯有些忐忑不安起来，回想着自己是不是说错了什么。  
“我想起来……你上次跟我讲的那个理论，我觉得挺有意思。”他忽然低声说道。  
“哦，你说的是纯血论吗？”阿布拉克萨斯扬起眉，压低了声音，“那可是非常经典的理论，历史也很久远……萨拉查·斯莱特林，四巨头中最伟大的一个，他就是纯血论的支持者之一。他说过我们不应该让麻瓜出身的巫师支配魔法，更不应该和他们通婚，那简直是在玷污我们高贵的血统……”  
“你上次说和麻瓜出身的巫师结合会削弱我们的力量……”  
“那是自然，麻瓜出身的巫师怎么能比得上纯血巫师？你看看亨德森，她就是一个很好的例子！我都怀疑她是怎么进入拉文克劳的，是不是买通了分院帽……”  
“亨德森也是麻瓜出身？”里德尔冷不丁地问道。  
“是啊，没错……”阿布拉克萨斯心不在焉地耸耸肩，目光飘到了很远的地方，“对了汤姆，我想你应该也是纯血巫师吧？”  
里德尔冷笑了一下。“我可不知道。”  
阿布拉克萨斯立即意识到自己说错了话，连忙道歉：“抱歉汤姆，我不是故意提起这个——”  
“没必要道歉，”他打断了他，拿着书起身走向寝室，“我先回去了。”


	3. 7-9

赫敏这几天有些困扰。她一直在思考，桃金娘之前到底做了什么事才给大家留下了如此根深蒂固的糟糕印象，导致她想恢复自己以前的习惯都会引来一群人的质疑。  
比如这天上完下午的课后赫敏提出要去图书馆，她现在还记得奥利芙和克拉克震惊的表情——  
“你说什么？”  
“桃金娘，你再说一次？梅林啊，你的脑子不会是被烧坏了吧？”  
“我说，我要去图书馆。你们有没有人想跟我一起去？”赫敏耐心地重复了一遍，奥利芙和克拉克面面相觑，前者摇摇头，声称自己有别的重要的事要做，后者答应了她的邀请。  
于是她便和克拉克坐在了图书馆的自习桌的两头，中间隔着一大叠书籍。  
赫敏从书架上挑了几本与魔咒学有关的书籍，无论如何，她打算在去雷玛特教授办公室之前先做好功课。  
克拉克则拿了一本《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，坐在她对面津津有味地阅读。这本书也一直是赫敏的最爱，她在一年级就把它反反复复翻阅了三次，更别提密室开启，所有学生都想从这本书中找到一点线索的时候了。  
赫敏边看书边做着笔记，她的浏览速度向来很快，不一会儿就大致翻完了一本书，放在一边。她伸直了胳膊，舒展因长时间保持一个姿势而有些僵硬的身体。克拉克站起身，打算去倒点热水。  
“我也帮你倒满吧，桃金娘。”  
“那就麻烦你了。”  
克拉克的身影消失在了拐角，赫敏打了个哈欠。她随意地朝右侧看去，目光蓦然一顿。  
在她的斜右前方，一个男孩正安静地坐在那儿看书。他的面前摊开了好几本大部头的古籍，书页上描绘的魔法阵正缓慢地旋转着，翻动间仿佛有星光闪烁。  
赫敏盯着那些书看了一会儿，微皱起眉。她可以肯定这些书都是从禁书区借来的，但是里德尔到底在看什么？当然，谁都有从禁书区借书的自由，这不奇怪，没什么可说的……可赫敏不知为何就是有些不安，她回想着密室中的蛇怪、日记本里的汤姆·里德尔、他成为伏地魔后做出的种种恶行，下意识坐直了身子。  
不行，她得对他的行动保持高度关注……即使她无法阻止那些事发生，至少要提前做好准备。  
毕竟，如果历史没有发生改变，那么她这具身体的主人就是密室的受害者之一。赫敏并不想死，也不打算坐以待毙。  
赫敏偷偷瞄着他，有些坐立不安。蓦地，里德尔站了起来，她连忙转过头假装认真看书，用余光关注着他。男孩走过她身边，隐没在一排排书架之中。  
赫敏等了几秒，故作镇定地站起身，假装无意地走到里德尔的位置旁。确定四周确定没人在关注自己后，她轻轻地翻过了摊开的书，快速记住书名又翻回去，回到自己的座位。  
她将快速记下的书名都写在羊皮纸上，折好羊皮纸塞进口袋里，心脏跳得飞快。  
不一会儿，克拉克提着两壶水回到了他们的座位。他丝毫没有察觉到赫敏的异样，只是随口抱怨了一句打水的队伍实在太长，害得他浪费了不少时间。  
“也许我们得换一个更大的水壶——”  
“我觉得能装一升水的水壶已经够大了，克拉克。”赫敏评价道。  
而在他们没有看到的地方，书架后，一个男孩站在一角，如同一团冰冷的黑影。他微眯起眼，阴冷的目光锁定在那个女孩身上。

“哦？你说她偷偷翻了你借阅的书？”斯莱特林休息室里，金发男孩随手转着他的魔杖。他的注意力都集中在了旋转的魔杖上，完全没有注意到里德尔的脸色。  
“阿布。”他低声说道，语气中充满了警告意味。  
阿布拉克萨斯的手一抖，魔杖啪地落在了地上，蹦出了一团火星。他连忙俯下身拾起魔杖，摸了摸鼻子：“好吧，好吧……我觉得这挺正常的。我的意思是，对于那些女生来说。她们总想知道心仪的男生在干什么。”  
“看样子你只能得到这种见解。”他冷笑。  
“呃……以我对亨德森的了解，我真的不认为她能聪明到那种地步。”阿布拉克萨斯有些无奈。  
“但一切迹象都指向这一点，阿布。”  
“可是——我还是觉得你想得太多了，亨德森她——”注意到里德尔的眼神后，阿布拉克萨斯的声音渐渐低下来，不说话了。  
“你看起来好像很了解她。”过了一会儿，里德尔说道。  
“呃，不，我不了解。我都是听别人说的。”阿布拉克萨斯小心翼翼地说道。  
“那就说说你所听到的。”  
“嗯……我忘了是听谁说的，那个愚蠢的、只知道哭泣的亨德森，她上个学期不知道被关了多少次禁闭，作业也从来没有得过比及格更高的分数……你觉得，呃，她会去调查我们？她根本没有这个本事，汤姆。”  
阿布拉克萨斯说完后忐忑地看着里德尔，后者似乎陷入了沉思，没有对他的言论发表任何评价。  
显然，阿布拉克萨斯说得很对。对方不过是一个矫情的小女生，根本不能和他们相提并论。她不可能知道他们在做什么，这太可笑了……但那天晚上在雷玛特办公室，他一打开门就看见了她。孤儿院的生活让他对来自别人的敌意相当敏感，而这就是他从她身上感受到的东西。惊讶……厌恶……仇恨……警惕，很模糊，但愿是他搞错了。  
里德尔认为自己并没有对亨德森做过任何对不起她的事，阿布拉克萨斯欺负她的时候他并不在场。他们之间没有任何交集，即使亨德森因为阿布拉克萨斯的缘故仇恨他，也不应该达到这种地步……  
“汤姆……？”阿布拉克萨斯小声呼唤道。  
里德尔回过神来，正要说什么，耳边响起了一串脚步声，一个瘦瘦高高的男孩跑到了他们面前。他一手撑着桌子，脸涨得通红，上气不接下气。  
“怎么了，莱斯特兰奇？”  
“那个……里德尔，你让我查的那件事，我……我问到了。”男孩气喘吁吁，断断续续地说着。  
里德尔和阿布拉克萨斯对视了一眼。  
“那个……那个亨德森，她确实向图书馆借了一本书，书名是《霍格沃茨与蛇》。”  
一时间谁都没有说话，里德尔面无表情看着莱斯特兰奇，后者不知为何出了一身冷汗。但很快，那种令他后背发麻的危险感消失了，男孩平静地向他道谢，仿佛这只是一件再平常不过的事。  
等到莱斯特兰奇离开后，阿布拉克萨斯迫不及待地凑近了里德尔，低声问道：“到底是怎么回事？《霍格沃茨与蛇》不是禁书区的书吗，她怎么借到的？”  
“我能借得到，她自然也能。”里德尔将桌子上的书收进了书包里，“现在还对我的判断有疑问吗？”  
“这……”  
“帮我试探一下她。”他忽然说道。  
“试探，什么试探？”阿布拉克萨斯瞪大了眼睛。  
“帮我试探一下她到底知道了多少，”他拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢了。”  
“好吧，既然你这么说……不过汤姆你也知道，她很怕我。”他搓了搓手，有些为难。  
“你能做好，是不是？……别忘了我们的计划。”里德尔拎着书包站起来，转身离开了。

已是深夜，整座城堡都陷入了沉寂。床柱与床柱之间传来女孩们安稳的呼吸，但如果仔细听的话便能发现夹杂在鼾声、梦话声和翻身声中的细微而不连贯的翻书声。  
赫敏正开着小型手电筒阅读着从图书馆借来的《霍格沃茨与蛇》。这本书的主要内容是萨拉查·斯莱特林对霍格沃茨的影响，他的生平、与朋友们一同建立霍格沃茨的经过、他的教学理念、在霍格沃茨的任教经历……以及最后离开霍格沃茨。  
“……萨拉查离开他奉献一生的魔法学校是在一个无风的清晨。他走得很匆忙，但也并不匆忙，因为他已经带走了所有值得纪念的东西。  
“没有人来送他，无论是戈德里克·格兰芬多、赫尔加·赫奇帕奇还是罗伊纳·拉文克劳，他们都没有想到在一觉醒来后，他们最亲密的伙伴之一会永远离开这里。  
“也许他们会想起一同奋斗的曾经、彼此许下的诺言，可这已经不重要了，失去了萨拉查的霍格沃茨依然需要继续走下去，而他留下的斯莱特林学院也是……”  
长久以来的矛盾和争执终于让这位巨人心灰意冷，书中用了很长的篇幅来描写他和格兰芬多的争论，赫敏看得有些吃力，但不得不承认那是一场智者的辩论。他们谁都没能说服谁，最后萨拉查只选择了用这种孤独的方式离开和挚友们一同建立的学校。  
赫敏翻到书的最后一页，那儿还有一段话：  
“……戈德里克和他的两个朋友都没有想到，萨拉查虽然已经离开，却依然在霍格沃茨留下了他的印记。他没有忘记他的理念和信仰，仍坚信自己是正确的，即使不被接受……  
“他在霍格沃茨留下了他的密室。密室里有一只他圈养的怪物，能够把所有麻瓜出身的巫师杀死。只有他的继承人才能将密室打开……”  
赫敏盯着这段文字看了许久，读到这儿她才明白了里德尔的意图。她没想到他从二年级就已经开始寻找密室了，不过很遗憾，这本书并没有提到密室的所在地。  
赫敏想不出这本书为什么会被放在禁书区，除了最后一段内容。她打了个哈欠，合上书本，关掉光线已经很昏暗的手电筒。她揉了揉眼睛，拉上被子。  
这几天赫敏思考了很多东西，她想到穿越前与哈利和罗恩共同对抗伏地魔的时光，虽然时常危机四伏、命悬一线，但无疑令人难以忘怀。而现在她不知为何回到五十年前成为了桃金娘，竟和他们最大的敌人成为了同届生，赫敏认为自己不应该放过这个机会。  
无论她最后是遵循命运的轨迹走向死亡，还是逃离蛇怪的凝视侥幸存活，她都应该有所作为，让无辜卷入漩涡的自己不会后悔。  
而且，不管怎么说，现在他们才二年级。伏地魔还没有找到密室，他的势力也远没有达到后来那种恐怖的程度。赫敏想到这儿便安心了一些，安稳地睡去了。  
一个星期的魔药课并不多，但每一节赫敏都要打起精神来应付。这天她和两个朋友早早地来到阴冷潮湿的魔药课教室，边聊天边等待着老师的到来。赫敏特意挑了一个离里德尔和阿布拉克萨斯比较近的位置坐下，有意无意地听他们的对话。  
“……斯拉格霍恩教授怎么还没来？今天他可有点晚了。”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“他最近也没怎么在礼堂里出现。”阿布拉克萨斯说道。  
里德尔低声说了句什么，赫敏没有听清。她偷偷瞥了他一眼，想挪得更近一些，这时对方偏了偏头，朝她的方向看来。赫敏躲闪不及，正好与他对上了目光。  
这个对视很短，里德尔微微眯起眼，很快便移开了视线。阿布拉克萨斯似乎察觉了什么，困惑地看了里德尔一眼。  
赫敏深吸了一口气，背后直冒冷汗。她觉得刚刚的几秒仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长，她在袍子底下的手下意识紧攥着魔杖，打算一有不对劲就掏出来与他对峙。  
里德尔可能已经发现了什么，她想。但他绝对不知道她到底是谁。  
今天的课堂任务是调制一种清新剂。斯拉格霍恩姗姗来迟，但没有人在意。他详细讲解了具体操作要点后便让他们开始操作，周围响起一阵切毛毛虫、磨菜叶、架起坩埚点火的声音，教室里笼罩在了一片升腾的白烟之中。  
斯拉格霍恩教授一如既往地在学生中巡视，时不时对他们的操作作出指正和点评。清新剂的制作并不困难，但要做得完美却不容易，他观察了几个斯莱特林学生坩埚中正在调配的药剂后都觉得不太满意，正打算往他的得意门生里德尔那儿走，忽然眼前一亮，转了个方向。  
里德尔正在往他的坩埚里加上最后一种成分，他可以肯定他完成的是最快的——也是最好的，药水颜色纯粹，干净透明，散发出沁人的香气，心旷神怡。他看了眼阿布拉克萨斯，后者才进行到一半，而且光看他坩埚中的药剂颜色他就能肯定他绝对少放了一种成分。  
毫无疑问，今天他依然会夺得头筹。得到赞扬对于他来说是一件再普通不过的事，他已经习惯了它。里德尔随意地朝赫敏的方向看了一眼，斯拉格霍恩正站在她旁边，不知为何他的内心浮起了一种不好的预感。  
“噢，亨德森同学做得非常好！看这药水的颜色，还有这种质感！哦，我以前从不知道你这么有天赋，亨德森！”  
果不其然，他的预感灵验了。斯拉格霍恩教授看着赫敏的坩埚啧啧赞叹，而后者涨红脸站在他身边，努力表现出一副并不骄傲的样子，有些不知所措。  
“怎么回事？亨德森她……这不可能！”阿布拉克萨斯满头大汗地从他的药剂中抬起头，一脸震惊。他连忙看向里德尔，后者面无表情地装好药剂，开始收拾书包。  
“喂，汤姆，你等等我！”眼看着男孩上交了课堂作业后快步走出教室，阿布拉克萨斯看了一眼自己坩埚中的药剂，随手装好一瓶交上去，连忙跟上他。  
“怎么回事？”他边跑边低声问道，里德尔走得很快，他小跑才能追上，“我以前可没听说过她擅长魔药！”  
“也许是你的消息不灵？”里德尔的语气有些嘲弄，阿布拉克萨斯马上嚷嚷起来：  
“开玩笑！她以前还被斯拉格霍恩关过禁闭，记得吗？你见他关过谁的禁闭？”  
“所以你开始了吗？”男孩冷冷地问道。  
“呃——我很快就会开始的。”阿布拉克萨斯马上反应过来他指的是什么，讪笑着，摸了摸后脑勺。  
“但愿如此。”里德尔瞥了他一眼，后者感觉后背一冷，吞了口唾沫。

阿布拉克萨斯感到很为难。或者说，是非常为难。如果可以的话，他一点都不想和亨德森打交道——哦，这当然不是因为他怕她，怎么可能，而是他根本受不了这女孩的脾气。  
她刻薄又敏感，动不动就哭，而且根本不怕把事情闹大。上个学期他不过是不小心踩破了她的袍子——也许并不是不小心的，但谁在乎呢——她就揪着他不放，硬要让他道歉赔礼。而那时候正好快上课了，雷玛特拿着教案走进了教室，于是女孩就在众人面前放声大哭起来，痛斥他的不是。  
这件事最后的结果是拉文克劳和斯莱特林各扣二十分，并且他还被迫在大家的注视下向她道歉。  
阿布拉克萨斯觉得那是他最大的耻辱——因为这件事他被几个好朋友嘲笑了一个学期，被无数次拿出来取乐。他发誓以后再也不去理会这个胡搅蛮缠的女生，见面都要绕着走，但他的朋友们却又笑他居然会怕一个拉文克劳的小女生。  
可笑，他什么时候怕过人？他只是讨厌她而已，他不想和她有一点交集。但为了自己的名声，阿布拉克萨斯后来带着几个男生把亨德森狠狠地吓唬了一顿，这似乎给女孩留下了深刻的心理阴影，从此她见了他就远远地躲开，这件事才算是画上了一个句点。  
如果里德尔是让自己去捉弄亨德森，他很乐意奉陪，阿布拉克萨斯想，但他现在却让他从她口中套出话来……以亨德森的性格，她真的会好好听他说话吗？她不会一看见他就哭吧？  
阿布拉克萨斯在走廊上无意识地徘徊，又靠在墙边胡思乱想。蓦地，不远处闪过了一个熟悉的身影，他条件反射地追上去拉住了那人的头发。  
“你做什么？！”女孩被他拽得一个踉跄，痛得倒抽一口气，手中的书险些落下来。赫敏调整姿势将书重新揣进怀里，扭身挣脱了他。  
“哦，在这儿遇到你很意外，亨德森。”阿布拉克萨斯马上露出了一个假笑。他不动声色地打量赫敏，试图从她脸上找出一丝一毫的恐惧慌张来，可是他失败了。  
“是吗？我看不出来。”  
“你要去做什么？”  
“这不关你的事。”赫敏警惕地说道，抬了抬下巴，“如果没事的话我就先走了——”  
“等一等，你拿的是什么书？”阿布拉克萨斯手疾眼快地抽过了放在最上面的两本书，敏捷地侧过身躲过女孩的手。  
“马尔福！”  
“让我看看，哦——《霍格沃茨与蛇》、《斯莱特林的秘密》……亨德森，我没想到你居然对斯莱特林这么感兴趣。”男孩扬起眉，拍了拍书的封面，眯起眼，“你到底想做什么？”  
赫敏的心脏漏跳了一拍，但很快她便冷静下来。  
“这和你有关系吗？”她冷冷地说道，“把书还给我，马尔福。”  
出乎意料地，阿布拉克萨斯没有继续纠缠。他将书还给了她，但并没有离开：“我猜，你现在是要去还书吧？”  
赫敏没有理他，拿过书转身就走。以后一定不能图方便而不背书包，她想，她第一次遇见幼稚到会抓女生头发的男生。  
图书馆在五楼，她往楼梯间走去，刚走了两步便听见走道中传来两个人脚步声，回头一看，那家伙正双手插兜跟在她身后。  
赫敏脚步一停，抱着书转过身来：“你跟着我做什么？”  
“你不用管我。”阿布拉克萨斯挥了挥手。  
赫敏深吸了一口气，决定不能和他计较。她转过身一言不发地继续往图书馆的方向走去，一路经过几幅高大的肖像和生锈的甲胄。  
他们转过拐角，踏上了一条布满陷阱的环形楼梯。阿布拉克萨斯仍跟在赫敏身后，离她约有五步远。正当赫敏要踩上下一节楼梯时，背后响起了一个油腔滑调的声音：“这节楼梯有问题。”  
赫敏的脚步一顿，脚悬在半空中，不知该不该相信阿布拉克萨斯。在她的记忆中这节楼梯是没有问题的，而他也不可能帮助她，很显然，这只是一个捉弄她的把戏。这样想着，赫敏不再犹豫，一脚踩了上去——她还没安心两秒，楼梯的木板咔地一下塌陷了，将她的脚卡在了里面。  
阿布拉克萨斯慢吞吞地走过她身边，站在高一层的台阶上一脸恶意地看着她，尖刻地说道：“哦，我忘了说——这台阶本来是没问题的，不过它老旧失修，很快就要坏了。”  
他想了想，又补充了一句：“而且，你知道，你太重了。”  
赫敏马上抬起头怒视着他，她试图将自己的左脚从破裂的木板中拔出，但一动就触碰到了划开的伤口，痛得她直抽气。男孩站在一边饶有兴致地看着她折腾了一会儿，咳了一声，朝她伸出手：“亨德森，我来帮你拿着那些书吧。”  
“十分感谢，不过不必了。”赫敏知道他打的是什么主意，自然不可能把书交到他的手中，虽然拿着它们的确很碍事。她从口袋里抽出魔杖，指着木板念了句“四分五裂”，原本只是破了一个大洞的木板彻底解体。赫敏这才成功地把脚抽了出来，松了一口气。  
她抬起头看向阿布拉克萨斯，后者的脸色很不好看。他瞪了她一眼，这让赫敏的心情莫名愉快起来。  
“我看到你破坏公物了，亨德森！”他恶声恶气地说道。  
“你看见什么了？”赫敏的声音很愉快，几步越过他身边，“那只是一块老旧失修的木板而已。”  
阿布拉克萨斯被噎得说不出话来，最后只能忿忿地跺跺脚，跟上了她。  
他们一前一后地往前走，一路上撞见了不少拉文克劳和斯莱特林的学生。他们对这两人的组合感到非常奇怪，但赫敏和阿布拉克萨斯都懒得解释。  
“你到底想干什么，马尔福？”  
赫敏还完书后走出图书馆，拍了拍手上的灰，男孩依然像根柱子似的立在门口。她现在不觉得生气了，反而有些困惑起来。“跟了我一路就不打算说点什么吗？”  
“我问了你就会回答吗？”男孩抄起手。  
“看情况吧。”赫敏不置可否。  
“那好，我就问了，”阿布拉克萨斯仰起头看了一会儿，忽然想到了什么，问道，“你是不是喜欢汤姆·里德尔？”  
“什么？”  
赫敏愣了几秒，内心快速思考这家伙怎么会得出这样的结论。她不觉得自己有任何仰慕里德尔的表现，除非他看出自己特别关注他——对，特别关注，这倒是一点。赫敏想到刚才被他拿走的那两本书，内心一沉。  
糟糕，她想，里德尔恐怕已经开始怀疑她了。他知道她借走了他看过的书。  
赫敏的犹豫在阿布拉克萨斯的眼中却有了另一层意思，他反而更加确定了自己的猜测。他眼珠一转，马上便换上了一个友善的笑容，说道：“噢，你不用感到不好意思。我是说，这没什么，这不奇怪，真的。当然，如果你觉得害羞的话，我也可以勉为其难地替你保密。”  
赫敏回过神来，有些哭笑不得。她觉得阿布拉克萨斯一定是误会了什么，清了清嗓子，辩解道：“不，你搞错了，我没有喜欢他——”  
“那你为什么要借那些书？”男孩斜睨着她，“我不觉得你对它们感兴趣。”  
“呃，你知道拉文克劳最喜欢看书——”她还没说完，阿布拉克萨斯忍不住发出了一声嗤笑，这让她涨红了脸。  
“好吧，看来我说什么你都不相信，是不是？”赫敏有些恼火，“既然这样，我觉得没必要再谈下去了。”  
“嘿，等一等，亨德森。”阿布拉克萨斯连忙拦住她。他从从口袋里拿出了一张纸，在她面前晃了晃。  
“这是斯莱特林的课表。你知道，如果你有了它的话，做很多事都能容易很多，”他说道，故意拖长了声音，意味深长地看着她，女孩的眼中果然流露出了一丝渴望，这让他有些得意，“不过，我为什么要给你呢？”  
“所以你打算怎么样？”赫敏扬起眉。  
“你帮我做一件事，我就把课表给你。”阿布拉克萨斯说道。这是他早就想好的计划，为了进一步观察赫敏到底要做什么——也为了能捉弄她，他打算给她行个方便。  
“什么事？”赫敏问道。  
“这我还没想好。”他耸耸肩，故弄玄虚，“等我想到了，我会告诉你的。”  
赫敏看了他一会儿，不说话，后者不知为何被她盯得有些不自在起来。  
她太清楚他在打什么主意了，但这也无所谓，只要她能达到自己的目的，她不在乎阿布拉克萨斯想了什么办法来捉弄她。  
“好，我答应了。”她点点头。  
男孩马上露出了一个满意的笑容。


	4. 10-12

不知是不是里德尔的错觉，他觉得最近看到那个拉文克劳女生的频率似乎变高了。他听过一种说法，一旦他开始注意到一个人，那个人便会经常在他身边出现——以前他认为这纯粹是胡说八道，但现在他觉得赫敏出现的频率已经变得恼人了。

里德尔思考了一会儿，不动声色地看向身边的金发男孩：“阿布。”

“啊？”阿布拉克萨斯正在出神地想事情，“怎么了？”

“我想，也许你还记得我交代给你的那件事情。”

“什么事情……”注意到里德尔冰冷的神色，阿布拉克萨斯浑身一抖，一瞬间反应了过来，连忙赔笑道，“哦，我想起来了！我没有忘，汤姆，我做了——我已经去接触她了，真的，我觉得没什么问题。她还是以前的亨德森，又蠢又傻，没什么可担心的。”

“你看起来很有把握，”里德尔冷冷地说道，“她承认了？”

“呃，没有。但……这很容易看出来。”阿布拉克萨斯挠挠后脑勺。

“说来听听。”

“嗯——这个，我直接问了，她没有否认。”他绞尽脑汁地想着，“哦，她借了一些和斯莱特林有关的书。”

“和斯莱特林有关的书？”里德尔微眯起眼，“是什么？”

“我不记得了，反正我觉得她肯定不会感兴趣。”阿布拉克萨斯耸耸肩，他仍认为里德尔在小题大做，“这么说吧汤姆，我承认，你学习成绩是比我好很多，但对女生的心思你就不懂了。她借的那些书我也看不出有什么问题——我看她只是对你有——呃，别这么看着我——她只是想要多了解了解你，这没什么大不了，是不是？”

里德尔只弄清楚了一件事——和阿布拉克萨斯争论这件事是没有用的。他不再理会他，只警告了一句“不许说出去”，后者满口答应。

“今天晚上的行动记得做好准备。”他想到了什么，又说道。

听到这句话，阿布拉克萨斯顿时浑身一凛，连忙应允：“我知道了。”

这几天来，赫敏对着阿布拉克萨斯给她的斯莱特林课程表检查了一遍，发现纸上的内容居然是正确的，这让她有些意外。通过两个星期的暗中观察后，她大概摸清楚了里德尔平时的生活规律。她发现他是一个相当自律的人，每天的计划都安排得井井有条，这也让她的跟踪变得更有效率。

赫敏按了按额角，她清楚自己现在看起来的确像一个变-态跟踪狂……她努力把这种不好的想法从脑海中排除出去，看向身边的奥利芙和克拉克，故作轻松地问道：“你们今天晚上谁要去图书馆吗？”

“呃，我和布莱德约了去打魁地奇。”克拉克有些为难。

“我想我得去问邓布利多教授几个问题，不能陪你了。”奥利芙咬着羽毛笔，对着面前的论文冥思苦想。

赫敏点点头，没说什么。这个学期刚开始，她的两个朋友经常震惊于对她的优秀表现，奥利芙逼问她是不是暑假背着他们偷偷学习了，克拉克则十分有压力地说自己要更努力一些。但过了几个星期，他们便渐渐地习惯了赫敏的改变，平时遇到不会的问题还会去请教她。

赫敏收拾好书包，一个人前往图书馆。她这次来得比较早，幸运地找到了一个靠窗的位置，透过窗户能看见雨后寂静的黑色森林在月光下笼罩上一层银白的雾气。

她翻开书看了几页，开始动笔写邓布利多刚布置的变形学论文。这篇论文确实很有难度，她想，也许她应该跟着奥利芙一起去办公室问一问……赫敏打了个哈欠，这个时间点特别容易犯困。她努力想克服自己的生理反应，睁大眼睛继续往下看，在内心默念书上的内容，但依然抵挡不住一波一波的疲倦之意。

睡一会儿吧……就睡一会儿……

她合上眼睛，趴在桌上睡了过去。

她梦见了她的过去，哦，不是她的过去，而是“她”的过去……

那是一个小女孩，她坐在大庄园的麦田中，夏风吹着她柔软的脸颊，四周是翻滚的金色麦浪。耳边传来簌簌的声响，是白色的风车，正悠悠旋转……她被一个中年男人扛在肩头奔跑，咯咯笑着，大声喊叫……然后是她收到霍格沃茨入学通知书的那一天，她一脸兴奋，而她的母亲站在她身边，似乎有些伤感……

画面一转，时间似乎快进了许多倍，那个娃娃脸的女孩长高了，梳起了双马尾。她边哭边跑，径直跑进了女生盥洗室，却对上了一双铜铃般大的澄黄的蛇眼。

赫敏喉咙发紧，眼前一黑，身体不受控制地重重倒下。魂魄却穿体而出，升上天空，居高临下地俯视这一切……一个漆黑的男孩从旁边的隔间中走出，如同一团无法散去的浓雾……他在她身边慢慢蹲下，似乎在她耳边说了什么，可赫敏没有听见。她的耳边回荡着另一个模糊而低哑的声音，悲伤深沉如同世纪末的大提琴：

“回来吧，回来吧……我的女孩。”

她的心脏仿佛被狠狠揪住了，视野变得混沌起来。一股力量抓着她升向更高的地方，她眼睁睁地看着下方的场景变得越来越小，男孩俯下身，那两人似乎依偎在了一起……一切知觉渐渐远去，她像是沉入了深海，喘不过气来，窒息感包裹住了她。赫敏努力睁开眼，赫然发现自己又回到了那间黑暗潮湿的密室，巨大的蛇怪咆哮着撞击墙壁和地面，格兰芬多宝剑劈开了密不透风的罪恶，凤凰之火熊熊燃烧，有一双冰冷的手始终护着她，为她抵挡伤害……

一个同样冰冷的声音在她耳边吹拂，带着一丝哀伤的眷恋：

“我们还会再见面的。”

胸口猛然刺痛起来，如同针扎。赫敏一下子坐起身，大口喘着气，出了一身冷汗。

她环视四周，发现自己依然坐在安静的图书馆里，周围只有翻书写字的沙沙声。她看向书桌，桌面上的书本仍停留在原来的那一页。赫敏深吸了一口气，甩了甩头，看向窗外，那儿有一片冷银色的茂密树林。不知为何，这熟悉的场景给她的内心带来了一丝宽慰。

赫敏深吸一口气，回想着刚才的梦，已经有些记不清了，可那心悸的感觉仍徘徊在心头。她到底是怎么了？她茫然地想，她是谁……又为什么会来到这里？

她呆呆地注视着禁林，忽然眉头一皱，似乎看到了什么奇怪的东西。

浓密寒冷的禁林此时沉浸在一片寂静之中，偶尔有窸窸窣窣的虫鸣和鸟叫，树叶抖动簌簌作响。两个披着黑斗篷的男孩在齐腰的杂草中穿行，他们手中的魔杖都点亮了，但照明咒在过分湿润的空气中效果并不好，只能照亮前方的一小段路。

他们穿着雨靴深一脚浅一脚地往深处走，衣服上沾满了露水，手上满是脱落的树皮和被划破的红痕。跟在后面的那个男孩明显在强撑，他不停地驱赶着围着魔杖飞舞的飞蛾，大口喘息着，时不时抖一抖自己的衣领来驱走热气。

“汤姆，到底还有多远？”阿布拉克萨斯忍不住问道。

“才刚刚开始，阿布。”里德尔的声音在黑夜中显得有些渺远，“已经有十分之一了，我想。”

“才只有十分之一吗？”男孩在内心哀嚎了一声，擦了擦额头上的汗，尽量委婉地说道，“汤姆，我觉得在门禁时间之前，我们是不可能回到寝室的。”

“门禁时间，”里德尔讥讽地笑了一下，懒洋洋地说道，“管理员托力的夜巡持续到深夜十二点。我们在那之后回去就没有问题。”

“可那时候城堡的大门都已经关闭了！”阿布拉克萨斯条件反射地叫道，勉强将后半句话咽了回去——在禁林待到十二点太危险了。

里德尔有些不耐烦了，他将亮着光的魔杖指向另一边，“托力保管的钥匙我都复制了另一把，到时候我们可以自己回去。”

阿布拉克萨斯松了一口气，但又深深地不安起来。他看向周围的树木和杂草，总觉得随时可能有小动物从黑暗中窜出来。

当初他就不该好奇地跟过来，他想，而且不管从哪种角度来考虑，密室都不太可能会在森林里……

他们沉默了下来，继续在黑暗中前行。夜风吹动他们的斗篷和兜帽，沙沙作响。阿布拉克萨斯不知为何想起了里德尔最近阅读的那些书——他偷偷看过几眼，其中有一本似乎是神奇动物图鉴，里面都是一些他从未见过的怪物。

他知道禁林中有很多神奇动物，有些相当危险，甚至在建校初，它们就已经生活在这里。那些神奇动物寿命极长，有着无与伦比的魔法力量，抬爪就能将他们消灭……想到这儿他不知为何抖了抖，不由自主地靠近了里德尔，不敢离开他半步。

里德尔感觉到了他的异样，皱起眉：“怎么了？”

“呃，没什么，”男孩的声音似乎有一丝颤抖，“只是有点冷。”

“前几天我们刚学过升温咒，阿布。”

“……我记得这是用来给冷掉的面包加热的。”

“也能给你稍微暖暖身体，如果你控制得当。”

“我——其实我不是觉得冷，”阿布拉克萨斯结结巴巴地说道，“啊，不，我是说，我当然觉得冷，但不是身体冷，而是——”

“而是心冷？”里德尔冷不丁地接话。

“对，就是这样！”阿布拉克萨斯恍然大悟，“你不觉得吗？呃，你看，禁林中有很多可怕的生物，我们就这样进去也太危险了，不如……”

“不如什么？”男孩冷冷地问道。

“呃，不如等我们上了高年级以后再去……”阿布拉克萨斯的声音越来越轻，他感觉他似乎有点生气了。

“阿布拉克萨斯，你是不是后悔了？”男孩回过头，直直地盯着他。后者连忙摇头，干笑着辩解：“当、当然不是！我只是在为我们的安全着想！想想看吧，禁林既然被学校禁止进入，那一定是有它的原因……”

里德尔依然用那种审视的目光打量着他。不一会儿，他露出了一个讥讽的笑容，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“以前没看出来，原来你是一个遵守校规的好学生，阿布。”他漫不经心地说道，“当然，我能理解。你还记得来时的路吧？”

“记得。”阿布拉克萨斯的内心产生了一种不好的预感。

“那就好。现在原路返回，你还能赶在宵禁前回到寝室……做一个老师的乖学生。”里德尔脸上的笑容浅了一些，“去吧。”

“这、这是什么意思？”阿布拉克萨斯吃了一惊，“回去——回去？你是说——”

“你一个人，当然。”

“等等，汤姆，我不是这个意思——”

“我没时间陪你浪费时间，”里德尔冷酷地说道，“自己回去，或者留下来……你最好不要想着我会中止这次的计划。”

“当然没有，”夜晚有点凉，可阿布拉克萨斯觉得自己的后背已经出了一层汗，“我——我没有打算逃走，我当然愿意继续。”

如果他此时真的转身就走，凭借他对里德尔的了解，对方很可能就再也不会信任他了，这对阿布拉克萨斯来说是损失更大的事。

“那是再好不过了。”里德尔的表情毫无波动，“刚才因为你的犹豫，我们浪费了不少宝贵的时间，所以接下来得加快速度。没有意见吧？”

“啊，当然。”阿布拉克萨斯战战兢兢地回答道。

里德尔转过身，正要继续走，忽然看见树林中闪过一个黑影，反应极快地举起魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”

红光穿过杂草堆击中了一棵大树，发出一声巨响，被击碎的木屑四处飞溅。他盯着那棵树看了一会儿，慢慢地说道：“不用躲了，我看见你了。”

没有人回应他。一阵冷风吹过，阿布拉克萨斯打了个寒噤。

“既然你不出来，那么……”里德尔低声说道，“钻心剜——”

“你怎么敢！”一个愤怒的声音响起，那人终于忍不住了，从另一棵树后走出来。她穿着一点也不便于在树林中行动的校服，往日又长又直的头发此时显得极为蓬乱，看起来狼狈极了。

“我知道你没有看到我，里德尔。你的魔杖指的方向完全是错误的——”

“但我已经达到了目的。”

“那是因为——你怎么敢，里德尔，你居然用这种恶毒的魔法！你居然对一个无辜的陌生人——你有没有想过后果？”女孩气得浑身发抖，她抓了抓自己的额发，将飘到眼前的一缕发丝理到脑后去，怒视着他。

“是吗？……你可不无辜，亨德森，”里德尔微眯起眼，“比起这个，我想你需要解释一下你为什么会出现在这里。”

“你不觉得你更应该解释一下你们的所作所为吗？”赫敏毫不客气地回敬道，“你应该知道进入禁林是违反校规的！”

“违反校规？”男孩低声重复了一遍。他回头看了阿布拉克萨斯一眼，两人一同笑起来。

“天哪，你是刚入学的不懂事的小孩子吗？居然还在乎校规这种东西？”阿布拉克萨斯毫不客气地嘲笑道，“对于我们来说规则就是用来打破的，亨德森。”

“哦，看起来你们对打破校规这种事感到非常得意，但我完全看不出这有什么值得骄傲。”赫敏抄着双手，高傲地抬起下巴，“如果你们只是想从蔑视权威的行为中获得一丝快-感的话，恕我直言，这非常幼稚！”

“是吗？”里德尔不置可否，“你并不知道你在做什么，亨德森。”

“我很清楚——”

“现在就回到城堡里去，否则我不敢保证接下来会发生什么。”

赫敏被他冰冷的语气吓了一跳，浑身僵硬，但仍站在原地不肯退缩。他们僵持着，她紧攥着手中的魔杖，手指微微打颤。她是不可能回去的，绝无可能……那么……

“也就是说，你们铁了心思要去禁林，对吗？”赫敏忽然说道，她被自己的举动吓了一跳，“那么我也要去。”

“你说什么？”阿布拉克萨斯吃了一惊，似乎觉得她已经疯了，他看了里德尔一眼，后者的脸色阴沉下来，不知在想什么，“你的脑子坏掉了吧，你敢在晚上去禁林？到时候你要是哭了，我们就把你仍在这儿信不信？”

“如果你们不让我去，那我就回去告诉邓布利多教授。我刚刚在走廊上撞见他，他今晚似乎并不忙，肯定很有兴趣知道两个斯莱特林为什么违反校规去禁林。”赫敏耸耸肩。

“你！”阿布拉克萨斯扭头看向里德尔，后者正面无表情地玩弄着自己的紫杉木魔杖。

“好。”他忽然说道。

“汤姆？”阿布拉克萨斯大吃一惊，“你真的要带她去？就算她告诉邓布利多教授，他也不会相信的。”

“不，他会相信的。”里德尔抬起头看向赫敏，轻声说道，“你应该感到荣幸，亨德森。如果你敢说出去一个字——”

“我发誓我不会说出去。”赫敏连忙保证道。

“但愿如此。”虽然他这样说，但赫敏觉得他并没有相信。

 

对于阿布拉克萨斯来说，增加一人并没有使这场冒险变得轻松起来，气氛反而更诡异了。里德尔一句话也不说，沉默地在前面带路；而赫敏似乎很有说话的欲望，但瞟见里德尔冰冷的脸色就识趣地闭上了嘴。阿布拉克萨斯倒是希望她能开口说几句话，这样他就有理由讥讽她几句，稍微缓解自己不自在的状态。

他们走走停停，里德尔时不时对着一张拓印的地图调整方向，一言不发。赫敏自然知道他这么做只是因为他不想让她知道他们在做什么，但她相信自己总能找到突破口。

赫敏目光微微一转，落在了阿布拉克萨斯身上。从里德尔那儿套话恐怕是不可能的，但阿布拉克萨斯显然比里德尔要好对付得多。赫敏不动声色地观察着那个金发男孩，他看起来有些局促不安，缩手缩脚，似乎在畏惧着什么。

赫敏思考了一会人，马上就猜出了原因，不禁觉有些好笑。当他们挤过一片茂密的灌木丛时，借着窸窸窣窣的草叶摩擦声的掩护，她朝阿布拉克萨斯靠近了一些，扶着树干低声说道：“嘿，马尔福。我听说禁林中有一种巨大的八眼蜘蛛，你有没有见过？”

阿布拉克萨斯脚下一滑，险些摔倒。他瞪了赫敏一眼，抓着树干站稳了，恶声恶气地说道：“喂，亨德森，你休想吓我——”

“当然不是，”赫敏连忙解释道，“不过我想，我们应该要有点心理准备是不是？而且你难道没有发现，我们走了这么久都是在原地打转吗？”

“什么？”阿布拉克萨斯一惊，努力控制着自己内心的恐惧，“你以为我会相信吗？”

“我之前在这棵树上做过标记。你看，这里有一道划痕。但现在我们又回到这儿了。”赫敏煞有其事地指着旁边那棵树的树干给他看。男孩下意识凑过去一瞧，上面果然有一道新鲜的痕迹。

“这是怎么回事？”阿布拉克萨斯开始难以掩盖声音中的颤抖了，他瞥了里德尔一眼，不由自主地朝赫敏凑去，低声问道，“这是怎么回事？汤姆不是一直都在对方向吗？”

赫敏正打算回答，一直沉默着走在前面的男孩忽然停下了脚步。他转过身，大步走来用力拽过赫敏的手臂将她带到身边，警告性质地瞪了阿布拉克萨斯一眼，二话不说地转身继续带路。

阿布拉克萨斯目瞪口呆，张了张口想说什么，但最后还是老老实实地闭上了嘴。他能感觉到里德尔现在并不高兴，恐怕也没耐心回答他的问题。

阿布拉克萨斯觉得有点冷，缩了缩脖子，抱紧了自己的胳膊。他抬起头，却发现那两人已经走远了，连忙加快脚步。耳边传来哭嚎般的风声，这让他打了个寒噤，一眼也不敢看周围的草丛。手中的魔杖不知何时已经熄灭了，眼前的树林变得茂密起来，挡住了微弱的光线。阿布拉克萨斯想起了赫敏刚才说的话，八只眼的巨型蜘蛛，没有尽头的轮回……

“喂，汤姆，你们等等我——哎哟！”

赫敏眉头一皱，猛然回头，刚才她似乎听见了阿布拉克萨斯的惨叫。她停下了脚步。

“我觉得我们应该回去看看。”她不确定地说道，“马尔福可能出了什么事——”

“不用你提醒，”里德尔冷冷地说道，“我得先警告你，亨德森，我知道你在打什么主意。别想迷惑阿布，你的行为愚蠢又可笑……”

“我没有打算迷惑他。”赫敏辩解道，她觉得他简直蛮不讲理。然而里德尔显然并不打算听她的解释。

“好了，我们现在回去找他。”里德尔拉过她的手，抽走了她手中的魔杖。赫敏吃惊极了，正要抢回来，他不耐烦地解释道：“集中光源的亮度更大，我不想再浪费时间。记得跟紧，别松开手……”

赫敏低头看着他们握在一起的手，内心浮起了一种古怪的感觉，仿佛湖面上冒起了气泡。她努力想要忽略，但它极为固执，挥之不去。

“当然，如果你觉得害怕，我不介意把你丢在这里喂蜘蛛。”里德尔补充了一句。赫敏一愣，血液霎时冲上了双颊。原来他一直都有在偷听她和阿布拉克萨斯的对话！

里德尔拉着她沿着潮湿黑暗的草地往回走，咕噜噜的水声和此起彼伏的虫鸣让赫敏心烦意乱。月光很冷，但她的手已经有些汗湿了，随着前行渐渐从里德尔手中滑出。当她即将挣脱时，男孩再次用力握住了她的手，扭头看向她，赫敏连忙道歉：“抱歉，我的手有点滑。”

她抽出手，擦了擦汗，重新和他十指相扣，微笑着说道：“这样就没问题了。”

男孩盯着他们握在一起的手看了一会儿，又抬起头面无表情地看着她。赫敏被他盯得表情有些僵硬，险些想把手抽回来，但还是克制住了这种欲望。里德尔最后一句话也没有说，径直往前走去。

赫敏被他拉着向前，她的鞋走了早已湿透了，袜子黏在脚上一片冷凉，极为难受。更糟糕的是她的裤脚也打湿了，有一只甲虫正在往上爬，她连忙用空余的一只手抓住它扔了出去。

里德尔目不斜视，似乎没有察觉她的状况——或者他根本就不在意。他们很快就找到了阿布拉克萨斯，后者不小心踩进了一片泥潭之中，此时正死死地抱着旁边的一棵树不放手，生怕自己陷下去。看见他们后他松了一口气，正要打招呼却因为放了一只手，身体又往下沉了一截，惊恐万分。

赫敏叹了口气，朝他伸出手。阿布拉克萨斯此时顾不得面子了，想也不想地握住她的手。然而他的力气比赫敏想象的要大得多，她脚下一个踉跄，差点被拽进泥潭里去，幸好里德尔在后面拉了她一把。他们一人一只手吃力地将阿布拉克萨斯从泥沼中拽出来，男孩冻得全身发抖，牙齿打架。里德尔用清洗咒帮他将身上的泥块清理干净，又烘干了他湿淋淋的斗篷外套，后者颤抖着朝他道谢。

“继续走吧。”里德尔说道。

赫敏看得出阿布拉克萨斯已经快冻僵了，她想说点什么，但又觉得没有必要。她意识到自己的魔杖在里德尔手里，伸手想要取回，却被对方阻止了。

“做什么？”

“我需要我的魔杖，”赫敏说道，见对方无动于衷，她忍着怒火补充了一句，“这是我的魔杖，里德尔！既然已经找到了马尔福，你也应该把它还给我了。”

“噢，的确是这样。”他慢吞吞地说道，“不过我认为，你还是没有魔杖比较听话。”

“你说什么？——”

“那个，打扰一下。”阿布拉克萨斯贸然插入了他们两人的对话，小心翼翼地看着他们，“我们还去吗？”

“当然。”里德尔瞥了赫敏一眼，“你跟紧一点，别胡思乱想。”

“呃，是。”

于是禁林中就出现了相当诡异的一幕：一个男孩和一个女孩手拉手在前面走着，男孩手中握着两根魔杖，女孩手中则拿着一张地图，不时对他们的路线作出纠正。而在两人身后，一个金发男孩谨慎地保持着一段距离跟随着他们。

“把魔杖还给我，里德尔，你难道不怕我指错路吗？”赫敏依然不肯放弃，压低声音说道。

“你不会的，亨德森。因为你也想知道我们到底要去哪儿。”里德尔冷静地回答道。

他们穿过了大片焦黑而空寂的树林，地上寸草不生，毫无生机，赫敏怀疑这里曾经被大火烧过。蓦地，一串由远及近的急促马蹄声打破了死一般的寂静。他们停下脚步，一群马人气势汹汹地从树林中跑出来，扬起了一片灰尘。为首的马人戴着一只树叶做的花冠，身上披着野兽毛皮做的灰色大氅，黑漆漆的双眼直直地盯着他们。

赫敏倒吸一口气，而里德尔却没有任何反应，仍平静地看着他们。

“这里是我们的地盘，你们不能再靠近了。”马人的嗓音低沉而冰冷，宛若深夜中的寒星。

“你们的地盘？我只知道这片禁林属于霍格沃茨。”里德尔说道。赫敏感觉他握着她的手抓得更紧了一些。她意识到他其实也有些紧张，于是默默地回握住他。

“不，你想错了。禁林的确属于霍格沃茨，但并不属于你们。我们不能让来路不明的巫师随意进入我们的地盘。”

“别跟他们废话了，菲罗帝，把他们赶出去！”后面有马人不耐烦地大声喊道，菲罗帝朝他们沉默地摇摇头。

“我们不是来路不明的巫师，”赫敏忍不住说道，“我们是霍格沃茨的学生。”

“霍格沃茨的学生？”菲罗帝的眼睛在夜色中显得冰冷无情，他僵硬地动了动，语气依然平静无波，“霍格沃茨的校长向我们保证过不会让学生进入这里。”

好吧，这的确是事实，赫敏想，这就是不遵守校规的下场。里德尔仍一言不发，似乎在思考着什么。

“汤姆，该怎么办？”阿布拉克萨斯轻声问道。那些高大的马人让他感到又厌恶又害怕，他已经非常想回去了。

“我们来这里只是想找一个东西。”里德尔忽然抬起头望着马人首领，脸颊在银白的月光下显得尤为苍白，“请问你知道蛇之钥在哪吗？”

蛇之钥？赫敏快速地在大脑中搜索着这个名词，但在她看过的书中没有任何一本提到过这个东西。它应该和斯莱特林——甚至和密室有关，但她并不知道那是什么。

而听到这个古怪的词，菲罗帝平静的表情终于出现了一丝裂缝。他身后的马人们也用惊奇的目光打量着他们，议论纷纷。

“你是来找蛇之钥的？”菲罗帝薄薄的嘴唇微微动了动，他狭长的双目微微收敛，“你不应该来。”

“我必须要来。”

“即使会酿成难以挽回的大错？”

“是的。”

菲罗帝叹了一口气，转身离开了。他身后的马人们也紧随着他跑进禁林深处，夜色中徒留一片整齐的马蹄声。

“如果是这样的话，三个月后的满月之日再过来吧。”他幽幽的声音在寂静中回荡，如同徘徊人间的幽魂。

里德尔站在原地没有动弹，眼神晦暗，没有人看得懂他的思绪。阿布拉克萨斯东张西望着，有些着急。他看了远处的树林一眼，忍不住问道：“喂，汤姆，真的就这样放弃了？”

男孩横了他一眼，他马上就噤声了。

赫敏不住地回想着菲罗帝和里德尔的对话，总觉得这其中暗含深意，有什么宿命般的东西就要破壳而出，可又说不上来。她仰起头，乌云已经散去了，夜空明澈，星星如同一粒粒宝石嵌在纯黑的大理石板中。它们在几百亿光年外的宇宙中无声沿着既定的轨道运转，如同那难以捉摸的命运。

“走吧。”里德尔蓦然说道，转过身头也不回地沿着来时的路走去。阿布拉克萨斯连忙跟上了他，边走边低声问道：

“我们真的还要再来一趟吗？”

里德尔没有回答。

 


	5. 13-15

回去比来时要顺利一些，他们加快了速度，拨开垂下的树枝和沾满露水的灌木丛前行。高大的城堡逐渐出现在眼前，在夜色中勾勒出深紫色的轮廓。他们在紧闭的大门前停下脚步，里德尔下意识低头去看手表，却发现它已经被水浸湿停止走动了。  
“怎么了，汤姆？”阿布拉克萨斯凑过来，“啊，你的手表坏了。”  
“我戴了手表。”赫敏说道，有一瞬间她想举手回答，不过幸好没有这么做，“现在是十一点半。”  
“我们等到十二点再进去。”里德尔说道，拽着赫敏在一块石头旁坐下。阿布拉克萨斯抱着手臂站在一边，显然不打算在肮脏的草地上将就。过度的疲倦和受冻使他的脸更加苍白，嘴唇没有一丝血色。赫敏皱了皱眉，用手肘推了一下里德尔，示意他看阿布拉克萨斯，但后者显然没有明白她的意思，冷冷地瞥了她一眼。  
赫敏懒得解释，朝他伸出手：“我的魔杖。”  
里德尔扬起眉，似乎现在才想起这码事。不过出乎意料的是，他没有再刻意为难，将魔杖还给了她。赫敏挥动魔杖变出了一只小玻璃瓶，又在里面点燃了一簇火苗，用咒语密封好，走过去递给阿布拉克萨斯。  
“拿着这个可以让你稍微温暖一些。”她解释道。阿布拉克萨斯冻得浑身僵硬，连表情也显得格外滑稽。他的嘴角抽了抽，似乎想拒绝，但手已经诚实地做出了反应，捧过玻璃瓶压在胸口。热量沿着玻璃壁一波一波温暖着手掌，传递全身，阿布拉克萨斯长出了一口气。  
“……谢谢。”他有些不情愿地说道。  
里德尔盯着那两人看了一会儿，微眯起眼。  
“现在几点？”他问道。  
“啊，你是在和我说话吗？”赫敏扭过头，“呃，现在才过了十五分钟。”  
她走回里德尔身边坐下，拍了拍手，随口问道：“我也帮你做一个？”  
“没有必要。”  
赫敏耸耸肩，并不在意。气氛变得有些尴尬，阿布拉克萨斯不知为何坐立不安起来。他总觉得里德尔并不是很高兴，但又不知道该如何补救，只好自顾自地捂着玻璃瓶取暖。三十分钟在此刻显得极为漫长，当赫敏终于站起身说“时间到”时，他松了口气。  
赫敏有些困倦，开学以来她从来没有这么晚睡过。里德尔从口袋里取出一把早就准备好的黄铜大钥匙，它的表面没有一丝花纹，仿制得极为粗糙，但他显然只看中了它的使用价值。钥匙在孔中向左转了三圈，又向右转了一圈，大门发出刺耳的一声轻响，里德尔缓缓推开了它。他谨慎地探进去看了看，挥手让身后两人进来，快速地锁上门。  
“很好。那么，斯莱特林和拉文克劳的宿舍距离非常远，所以——”里德尔的话戛然而止。没有人询问原因，他们都朝右侧望去——那儿的拐角处传来了一阵脚步声和隐约的歌声。  
“跑！”  
他们拔腿就跑，朝着走廊的另一头飞奔而去，脚步声在空荡的走廊中回响。  
“托力那老家伙肯定又喝酒了！”阿布拉克萨斯压低了声音说道。  
“我觉得我们不应该跑，他现在肯定已经发现我们了！”赫敏回头看了一眼，一个男人正朝他们跌跌撞撞地跑来，他的步伐因为醉酒而左右摇晃，骂骂咧咧地叫喊着。  
“他不知道我们是谁。”里德尔冷静地说道。  
他们转过了一个拐角，阿布拉克萨斯率先跑上了阶梯。赫敏和里德尔正打算跟着他一起跑上去，却发现那段阶梯正一节一节在眼前消失。眼看着阿布拉克萨斯脚下的阶梯也即将凭空消失了，男孩吓得连忙往上跑。  
“怎么回事？”  
“这条路已经断了。”里德尔看着原本还是阶梯的地方，此时变成了一堵厚实的墙。赫敏不甘心地朝它施了几个咒语，却仅仅在墙上击起了一层火星，毫无用处。  
托力趿拉的脚步声越来越近，伴随着酒瓶晃荡的清脆声响，仿佛就在耳边。里德尔靠在拐角口瞄了一眼，忽然拿起魔杖低声念了一句咒语，托力背后的墙壁蓦然炸响了。男人猛地一跳，哆哆嗦嗦地回过身去查看，里德尔趁机拉着赫敏躲进了走廊尽头的一个仓库里。  
一进去里德尔就把门关严实，拉过地上的一张大棚布盖在两人身上。他抱着她躲进窗边的一排长桌底下，用布满灰尘的布将他们紧紧裹在一起。  
仓库的窗帘并没有拉上，从外侧能够清晰地看见里面的情景。布满灰尘的拥挤环境让赫敏难受至极，但她大气也不敢出。走廊上的脚步声和咒骂声越来越近，又渐行渐远，慢慢消失了。赫敏松了口气，正要掀开布，里德尔一下子按住了她的手腕。耳边响起吱呀一声，仓库的门被打开了。  
托力慢慢踏进来，带起一阵风。破旧皮鞋摩擦地板的声音缓慢而磨人，凌迟着他们的心脏。赫敏觉得自己的心脏都要跳出嗓子眼了，她低头靠在里德尔的肩膀上，后者衣袍冰冷，身体随着呼吸轻轻起伏。这是一种细微而隐秘的感觉，如果不是在这样安静而紧张的环境下，她绝对察觉不到。她似乎还感觉到了他稳健的心跳，贴着背脊，太近了，让她难以呼吸。  
“在哪儿……这群小兔崽子，这么晚了还给我找事……让我找到一定要好好教训一番……”托力咕哝着，转来转去。他开始一件一件踢堆放在一边的杂物，似乎在期待着听见一丝尖叫或痛呼，但除了呛一鼻子灰以外什么也没有发生。他不一会儿便走到了他们藏身的桌子旁，重重地踢了一脚桌腿。里德尔瞬间抓紧了她的手，指甲几乎嵌进皮肉里，赫敏强忍着没有发出声音。  
托力一无所获，心情极为暴躁，嚷嚷着离开仓库，用力地摔上了门。  
他们在地上又躺了几分钟，确定托力不会再回来后，里德尔一把掀开了大棚布。两人挣扎着坐起来，休息了一会儿，赫敏揉着被他抓伤的手腕，不停地吹着气，里德尔则面无表情地检查自己的小腿，那里已经淤青了一块。  
“你的头发上有蜘蛛网，里德尔。”赫敏说着便伸手去帮他清理，里德尔似乎没有听见。她的手抚摸过他柔顺的黑发，力道温柔，如同一阵轻风。男孩猛然抬起头看着她。  
“呃，我只是帮你弄掉蜘蛛网。”察觉了他不善的目光，赫敏讪讪地解释道。  
里德尔没有理会她，他忽然抓过她的手，盯着她手腕上的红印。  
“这是你抓的，里德尔。”赫敏见他看了半天，好心地提醒道。  
“你在兴师问罪？”里德尔扬起眉。  
“我可不敢。”她哼了一声，甩开他的手，站起身。  
“不管怎么说，我建议你看一看你现在的样子。”里德尔在她背后漫不经心地说道。  
赫敏不用看也知道自己此时一定头发蓬乱、脸上沾满了灰，狼狈不堪。虽然自己平时不注重穿着打扮，但一想到这副样子被里德尔看见还是感到又羞又怒，这显然也是对方的目的。赫敏胡乱抓了抓头发，侧过身瞄见了仓库角落里立着的一面积满灰尘的长镜，眼前一亮，马上走过去打算整理自己的仪容。但她一看见那面镜子便愣住了。  
里德尔打量着仓库里四处堆放的货物，大多是一些损坏的铁锅和破旧的桌椅，角落里扔着几本缺了页的旧版教科书。  
没有任何价值，他下结论，正打算叫上赫敏离开，却发现她呆呆地站在镜子面前一动不动。  
“怎么了？”他走到她身后，问道。  
赫敏如梦初醒，缓过神来，指着这面镜子：“你看看这面镜子。”  
“它有什么不寻常的地方吗？”  
“呃，你没看见什么吗？”  
“看见什么？”里德尔皱起眉，似乎已经没耐心了。  
“就是镜子里……我看见我拿了好多第一名。”赫敏仿佛有些不太好意思，声音很低。里德尔又看向那面肮脏的镜子，银亮的镜面中映照出两人模糊的面容，宛若一滩化开的混浊的水。  
“我听不懂你在说什么。镜子里什么也没有。”

比起惊险脱身的赫敏和里德尔，逃过一劫的阿布拉克萨斯也幸运不了多少。那天回去后他就发了高烧，一整天都有气无力地躺在床上。里德尔替他去医务室开了些药，却依然没有明显的效果。  
“帮我向老师请个假，汤姆。”阿布拉克萨斯望着站在床边的男孩，他烧得头昏脑胀，视线难以对焦，伸出手却指向了一个错误的方向，“到时候回来笔记借我抄一下……”  
“好好休息，别想那么多。”里德尔瞥了他一眼，转身离开了。  
第一节课是魔咒课，里德尔出门时耽误了点时间，来到教室时已经不剩下多少空座位了。雷玛特站在台上翻看着教案，台下的学生早已坐好，边聊天边等待上课。不知为何，里德尔一眼就看到了坐在第三排的赫敏，她正认真地预习着课本，而她身边两个朋友则争执着中午该吃什么。  
“这简直是一天中最难决定的事。”  
“听我说，我觉得我上次吃的那个约克郡香肠很不错，你们可以试一试！”  
“我觉得说这个还有点早，”赫敏忍不住插了一句，“不过，约克郡香肠的确很棒。”  
“你看吧！”奥利芙马上露出了获胜的表情。  
赫敏还想说几句，一个人推开旁边的椅子，坐了下来。她扭头一看，一脸惊讶：“里德尔？”  
奥利芙和克拉克都下意识朝里德尔看来，后者一脸平静地从书包里拿出课本，又将书包塞进了抽屉里。  
“旁边没有多余的位置。”他简短地解释道。赫敏下意识去看斯莱特林们围成的那个小圈子，却没有在其中发现阿布拉克萨斯的身影。  
“噢，没事的。你坐吧。”奥利芙先反应了过来，说道。  
“马尔福没来上课吗？”赫敏皱起眉，有些疑惑。难道那天他掉进沼泽的时候受伤了？  
里德尔扫了她一眼，“他发烧了。”  
“原来是这样，”赫敏恍然大悟，“你没有带他去校医院吗？”  
男孩看着她，目光渐渐变得有些古怪。  
“你在关心他？”  
赫敏一愣，马上意识到了什么，脸开始涨红了。还没等她反击，里德尔立刻接了下一句话：  
“可惜他不需要你的关心，被一个拉文克劳帮助……不管怎么说，你知道，他不吃这一套。”  
他的讥讽刻薄至极，语气中所透露的轻蔑让赫敏又茫然又耻辱，她甚至不知道自己哪儿惹到了他——他和其他女生说话绝对不是这样的，无论对方有多么蠢。  
正当赫敏脸色发白，不知该说什么来反驳时，雷玛特教授起身关上了教室的门。她一挥魔杖，一叠放在桌上的羊皮纸便升至空中，纷纷扬扬地飞到所有同学面前。赫敏低头一看，发现这是上个星期他们上交的论文。  
“我在你们交的论文上写了评语，你们认真看一看。我不得不说，这次的作业完成得非常不好。有很多同学敷衍了事，还有几个人抄袭——是的，我看得出来，在这里我就不点名了，但是我的评语里都有提到。”雷玛特教授踱着步，说到这儿她加重了语气，更严厉了，“抄袭的论文我一律只能给不及格，无论你写得有多好——而且我还会罚你们关禁闭，让你们坐在我面前好好写。在我看来，就算不交作业都比抄袭要好得多。这次的论文大多数同学只能拿到‘及格’，少数理解深入的同学能拿到‘良好’，只有一个同学得到了‘优秀’……我希望你们能吸取教训。”  
教室里一片寂静，谁都不敢出声。雷玛特停下了脚步，继续说道：“为了帮助你们进步，今天的课程内容结束后，我会布置一个合作论文，让你们自由组合进行写作，互相学习……对，两人一组，三天内把名单给我报上来。”  
赫敏看着她手中的羊皮纸，上面有一个大大的红色的“良好”，雷玛特教授在旁边的角落处批语道：“简直是进步神速！内容非常丰富，用词准确，看得出用心查找了大量资料。要求宽松的话给你‘优秀’没有问题，不过严格地来说还是缺乏一些自己的深入思考，希望能再接再厉。”  
赫敏抿住嘴唇，卷好羊皮纸收起来，目光下意识地瞟向里德尔的桌面。他的论文就大方地摊在桌上，似乎要让她看个清楚似的——  
右上角有一个醒目的“优秀”，下方没有评语。  
“天呐，里德尔，你是‘优秀’？”旁边有同学注意到了他的论文，立即凑过来，一脸惊羡。  
“原来是他……”  
“噢，我可是一点都不觉得奇怪，我早就猜到了……”  
里德尔慢慢把羊皮纸塞回书包里，若有似无地瞥了一眼旁边的赫敏。后者低着头，似乎打定了主意不去理他。  
“有没有兴致分享一下你的分数？”  
右侧传来的声音让赫敏后背一僵，握紧了拳头。不能生气，绝对不能生气……就算他肯定是故意的……  
她扭过头，做出一副正在听奥利芙和克拉克说话的样子。旁边的人沉默了一会儿，不紧不慢地继续说道：“别担心，亨德森，你已经做得非常好了……老师不是这么说的吗？你进步神速，用词准确，希望你能再接再厉……”  
他慢悠悠的话似乎无比善解人意，可赫敏只感觉到了深深的耻辱。她终于忍无可忍，愤怒地转过头，恶狠狠地瞪着他，压低了声音：“你别太过分了，里德尔！”  
“我不觉得我做错了什么。”男孩耸耸肩。  
赫敏气得不知该说什么好，这世界上怎么会有这么可恶的人，拿了第一名还故意来炫耀，生怕她不知道似的，她以前可不知道里德尔是这样的人。  
赫敏忽然想到了什么，眼神微动，问道：“里德尔，你该不会是在报复吧？”  
“什么？”  
“就是报复以前在魔药课上，呃——我做得比你好。”赫敏越想越觉得就是这么一回事，她还记得那节课里德尔面无表情地离开了教室，甚至没有等阿布拉克萨斯。  
里德尔顿了一秒，冷冷地说道：“不要为你的无能找借口，亨德森。”  
赫敏眉头一皱，还想争辩，却看见雷玛特教授严厉的眼神已经扫了过来，连忙噤声。但她还是气不过，在桌底悄悄地踩了里德尔一脚。后者剜了她一眼，眼神有点恐怖。但他并没有踩回来，只是平静地清除掉了鞋面上的灰尘，这让赫敏有些讪讪的。  
这节课她非常不自在，坐立不安，总觉得旁边的里德尔在盯着她，可当她看去时对方往往正专心致志地练习魔咒，这让她不禁觉得可能是自己的眼睛出了问题。  
她心不在焉地施展魔咒，结果频频出错，把克拉布的羽毛笔烧着了，连忙向对方道歉。当赫敏手忙脚乱地浇灭羽毛笔上的火时，她清晰地听见旁边传来了一声轻笑，这让她耳根红了。  
“完美的表现，亨德森。”男孩懒洋洋地评价道。赫敏恨不得朝他那张脸揍上一拳。  
“是不是因为今天阿布拉克萨斯不在，所以你只能来嘲笑我？”她咬牙切齿地问道。  
“我不会嘲笑阿布。”  
“哦，这么说，这是我的特殊待遇？”  
里德尔看了她一眼，忽然靠近了一些，低声说道：“你说得对。”  
赫敏闭上了嘴，心跳蓦然加快了。她努力转过脸，转移了话题：“我真希望他的病能早点好。”  
“……看来你的愿望无法实现了，”他的声音忽然变得有点冷，“我去校医院给他带过药，不过没什么作用。”  
“这样吗？”赫敏吃了一惊，没有注意到里德尔不太好看的脸色，“对了，我想起来，我的医药箱里有一些治发烧的药，下课后我回寝室带给你。你到时候等等我。”她之前收拾行李箱的时候曾经找到一个小型医药箱，里面都是一些实用的药品，看样子是亨德森夫人塞进来的。  
“你平时都这么多管闲事吗，亨德森？”  
“这不是多管闲事！”赫敏有些恼火，“好吧，看来你不想让你的朋友好起来，那当我什么也没说。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，四周回响着同学们的念咒声。赫敏感觉胸口闷闷的，仿佛被一块大石头堵住了。  
“那是我的朋友，不是你的。”片刻，里德尔忽然出声道。  
“我说了，当我什么也没说。”  
“说实话，你的……善心，有时候让人难以理解。”  
“嘿，我向你保证我以后再也不关心你的朋友了，可以了吗？”赫敏没好气地说道。  
又是一阵尴尬的沉默。旁边的奥利芙正和克拉克打闹，却不小心把魔杖甩飞了出去，于是尖叫着冲去捡。  
“你说的药剂是什么？”里德尔又问道。  
赫敏动作一僵，强压下想拒绝他的欲望，干巴巴地回答道：“一些治疗发烧的……冲剂，一点也不苦。”  
“……你指的是麻瓜药剂？”  
她察觉到了他的声音有些不对劲，看向他，“对，怎么了？”  
里德尔的表情重新恢复了冷漠，他略一点头，说道：“没什么，我想还会有别的办法。”  
赫敏张了张口，一种怪异的感觉裹住了她，让她浑身发冷。哦，她早该想到的……伏地魔向来讨厌麻瓜，他当然不会接受使用麻瓜药剂。  
“可我不觉得，里德尔，你只是看不起麻瓜的药品而已，”她强忍着难受感说道，“你宁愿保持着这种见解也不肯帮你的朋友。”  
男孩只是讽刺地扯了扯嘴角，没有说话。  
赫敏深吸了口气，她的内心有两个小人在争吵。一个勒令她不要再做无用功，认为劝说伏地魔根本是不可能成功的事；另一个则仍怀着可笑的期待，他现在还小，它说道，说不定他还有救……他还没那么坏……  
“……我以为，一个东西只要有用，你没必要去在乎它的来源。这种歧视是很可笑的，它不会使你变得更强——”  
“你是在教导我怎么变强吗，亨德森？”里德尔冷冷地打断了她的话，他漆黑的眼睛里没有一点多余的光，“可我不需要。变强的方法有很多，没有人说过一定要相信麻瓜。”  
“可是——我真不明白你的这种想法从何而来！”赫敏有些忍不住了，提高了音量，“为什么呢，里德尔？你为了达到目的，不是什么都能做吗？深夜进入禁林都不怕，难道你还怕使用麻瓜的药剂？”  
“你觉得我在害怕？”里德尔似乎被气笑了，他的声音低下来，赫敏需要很努力才能听清，“很有意思的问题，亨德森……从何而来？你从图书馆借了那么多和斯莱特林有关的书，你难道不清楚吗？”  
“我——”  
“麻瓜不懂魔法，却因为人数众多而压制着巫师，逼得巫师不得不四处躲藏……从何而来？我觉得《国际魔法保护法》是最愚蠢的法令，你觉得呢？”他加重了语气，步步紧逼，赫敏下意识向后退去，握住了桌角。  
这时，下课铃蓦然在头顶炸响，两人都停住了。里德尔最后看了她一眼，将桌上的课本收拾进书包里，拎着包头也不回地离开了。

里德尔去礼堂里打包了一份午餐，径直回到斯莱特林宿舍。宿舍里昏暗一片，窗帘拉得严严实实、密不透风，阳光穿过深绿的帘子落下一片幽暗的影子，斜斜地晃在床帘上。  
里德尔脱下鞋子，将书包放在床上，拉开了阿布拉克萨斯的床帘。男孩似乎已经睡着了，侧着身背对着他。里德尔拍了拍他的肩膀，见他没有反应，便把打包的袋子放在床头柜上。  
阿布拉克萨斯哼了几声，慢吞吞地转过身，揉着眼睛坐起来。他的脸颊依然异常地发红，额头上冒着虚汗。他看了里德尔放在桌上的袋子一眼，嘶哑着声音说道：“我没什么胃口。”  
“你还是很难受？”  
“头很晕……”  
“下午去校医院看一看。”  
“啊，还是算了，你之前不是也去那儿问过了吗？好像没什么效果……而且我现在一点也不想动……”  
里德尔皱起眉，“那你打算就这么躺着？”  
“呃，说不定躺着躺着就好了。”  
“你还在读幼儿园吗？”  
“什么是幼儿园？”  
里德尔一滞，抿着嘴唇没有回答。他不再劝他，回到自己的床上，拉上了床帘。  
他深吸了一口气，闭了闭眼。今天他有点奇怪，他想，非常奇怪……首先，他不该坐在那个位置，这从一开始就是个错误的决定。其次，他不该告诉她阿布拉克萨斯生病的事，这和她有什么关系？最后，他不该说那些话……他本来就不想说，但不知为何，那个女生总有办法激起他的怒火……烦闷、暴躁、不安，这些本来不属于他的情绪一股脑儿涌上来，里德尔自己都觉得陌生。  
他拉开床帘，离开了寝室，打算去走廊上散散步。当然，这个念头也很愚蠢，但他想不出还有什么办法能让他感觉好一些，暂时忘掉那件事……  
里德尔穿过中午安静的休息室，迎面走来几个同学朝他打招呼，他微微点头示意。走廊上的人并不多，风有点大，学生们宁愿在休息室里闲聊也不想出来吹风。里德尔转过头，发现拐角处似乎摇晃着一个模糊的影子。仔细一看，那是一个女孩——非常熟悉，熟悉得让他有些烦躁。她似乎站在那里好一会儿了，一直迟疑着不敢上前。里德尔观察了一会儿，快步朝她走去。  
“你在这里做什么？”  
赫敏正纠结着，听见声音后便抬起头，对上了里德尔的眼睛。她莫名有种被抓了个正着的难堪，也不知该怎么解释自己的行径，于是将手中的一个袋子塞进了他手里，语速很快：“我想了想，还是决定把药送过来。如果你有需要的话，就给马尔福用吧——当然，你要是想扔我也管不着，但别让我看见。”  
说完后她挑衅地瞪了他一眼，转身就走。里德尔叫住了她。  
“亨德森。”  
赫敏回过头，有些不耐烦：“怎么了？”  
“忘掉我早上说的话吧。”他说道。  
她皱起眉，有些困惑：“我不明白你的意思。你已经说过的话，怎么能让我忘掉？”  
“这只是一个忠告。”  
赫敏一怔，抿了抿嘴唇，说道：“不管怎么说，我认为我说的没错。”  
“很巧，我也是。”  
女孩转身就走，里德尔目送着她消失在了走廊拐角。他停了几秒，完全丧失了散步的兴致，拿着药回到了寝室楼。  
阿布拉克萨斯仍病恹恹地蜷缩在床上，桌上的午餐动也没有动。里德尔打开袋子，从里面取出三个小方盒，眯起眼看上面的说明书。过了一会儿，他拉开了阿布拉克萨斯的床帘。  
“出来吃药。”  
“啊，又有药了吗？”阿布拉克萨斯翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“这次是什么？”  
“一个非常、非常关心你的女生，一定要你收下的药。”  
“什么？”他一愣，鲤鱼打挺似的坐了起来，故作不在意地问道，“哪个女生？”  
里德尔打量着阿布拉克萨斯的表情，忽然古怪地笑了一下，说道：“亨德森。”  
“啊？——不，等等，这——不会吧？”阿布拉克萨斯再迟钝也察觉到了不对劲，连忙补救，“我知道了，她肯定没安好心！这药说不定有毒呢！”  
不知为何，这句话让里德尔的心情更糟了。  
“你说谁没安好心？”  
阿布拉克萨斯被他的语气吓了一跳，闭上了嘴，一时不知该说什么。里德尔感觉到了自己的失态，但也不想解释，侧过身，忽然看见了阿布拉克萨斯放在床头柜上的一个小玻璃瓶。那是赫敏在禁林之行的夜晚送给他的，此时里面的小火种已经黯淡得快熄灭了，偶尔迸发出一簇细小的光亮。  
“呃，汤姆……？你觉得，我该不该吃这个药？”过了一会儿，阿布拉克萨斯小心翼翼地问道。  
里德尔没有理他，伸手把玻璃瓶拿了过来，用魔杖敲了敲瓶口。一道鲜红的光束通入瓶中，火种瞬间燃烧起来，绽放出跳跃的、彗星般的耀眼光芒，在他眼中映出一道光河。他拿了根绳子系住瓶口，将它挂在床头。

赫敏匆匆回到休息室，一眼便看见奥利芙和克拉克正坐在沙发椅上在讨论着什么。他们抬起头，朝她招手：“嘿，桃金娘！你快来看看！”  
赫敏走到他们身边坐下，奥利芙手中正拿着一张写满了条目的羊皮纸。  
“这是什么？”  
“雷玛特教授布置的论文题目，她让我们从这二十个中选一个，”奥利芙说道，“桃金娘，你觉得哪个比较容易？”  
赫敏这才想起还有这件事，于是随口问道：“你们已经选好了吗？”  
“是啊，我和克拉克是一组……桃金娘你还没有找到搭档吗？”  
赫敏的表情僵硬了一瞬，有些尴尬地回答道：“我还没有。”  
“啊，这样吗？那我踢掉克拉克和你一组——”  
“不用！我会找到搭档的。”赫敏连忙回绝。她又研究了一会儿那张题目表，叹了口气。  
她忽然发现自己来到这里这么久，除了奥利芙和克拉克以外并没有什么熟识的朋友，甚至连拉文克劳同年级的学生都还认不全，这让她有些气馁。  
不管怎么说，还是借这个合作论文的机会来结交一些朋友吧，赫敏想，她可不能再这样自闭下去了。  
然而事情并没有她想象得这么简单。也许是之前桃金娘给大家留下的坏印象太过顽固的缘故，赫敏处处碰壁，那些拉文克劳同学不是已经找到了搭档，就是婉言拒绝。虽然他们的态度并不差，但赫敏就是能从他们眼中看到不屑，这让她不禁恶毒地猜测他们都在等着看她的好戏——看她一个人落单，最后只能由雷玛特教授替她分配人选。  
“桃金娘，你还没有找到搭档吗？今天就是上交名单的最后期限了！”奥利芙比她更着急，愤怒地和她一起诅咒那些拒绝她的同学。在她看来，赫敏的脾气已经比以前收敛了很多，成绩也越来越让人刮目相看，那些瞧不起她的人早晚都会后悔的。然而发泄完后，问题依然没有解决，两人都陷入了沉默。  
“要不还是我和你一组吧，克拉克他肯定能找到别人和他搭档的。”奥利芙再次提出了这个建议。  
“但我记得你们已经把表格上交了。再从教授那儿要回来会让她不高兴的。”赫敏摇摇头，“我还是自己想办法吧，如果真的不行我就去找斯莱特林的学生。”


	6. 16-18

然而这句话说起来简单，做起来却格外困难。  
赫敏一直对斯莱特林没有太大的好感——也许是因为她穿越前是一个格兰芬多，而格兰芬多和斯莱特林向来是死对头。无论如何，不管在哪儿，她都没有兴趣和斯莱特林进行交流，临时找到一个搭档对于她来说比登天还难。  
但如果让她不尝试一番就选择放弃，那也是不可能的。上午的魔药课上，斯拉格霍恩教授又对她的成果赞不绝口。赫敏认为这是个好机会，她悄悄地走到了一位斯莱特林女生的背后。她的名字是弗古拉·格林格拉斯，根据赫敏的观察，她的表现一直不错。  
赫敏拍了拍她的肩膀，后者正在收拾东西，转身看着她，疑惑地眨眨眼，等着她开口。  
“是这样的，呃，我是拉文克劳的桃金娘·亨德森，不知道你有没有找到魔咒课合作论文的搭档？如果没有的话……”赫敏的话还没有说完，弗古拉就打断了她的话。  
“抱歉，我已经有搭档了，我们的表格都提交了。”她说得很快，声音非常尖细高亢，像是提着嗓子说话，“你看到了吗，就是那位——对，站在教授旁边的那位，我已经和他合作了。”  
“噢，原来是这样，抱歉打扰了。”赫敏有些遗憾。她正要离开，弗古拉却几不可见地笑了一下，问道：“这么说，你还没有找到搭档？”  
赫敏一愣，点点头。从语气中也听不出弗古拉是否有恶意，女生背起书包，露出了一副有些意外又饶有兴致的表情：“有点意外，我觉得你挺有意思。你知道，周围有些传闻，说你这学期的表现是靠了别人……”  
她说着摇摇头，似乎觉得愚不可及：“我倒觉得你有点手段，就算是抄的，至少也没有老师发现，对不对？要知道，雷玛特教授查得可严了。”  
“我没有抄袭。”赫敏忍不住争辩道。  
弗古拉不在意地点了点头，继续往下说了，她的声音还是吊着似的，十分刺耳：“好吧，如果你一定要这么说的话，那我倒可以给你推荐一个人选——他也没有搭档，至少现在没有，不过你敢不敢就是另一回事了。喏，你看那儿——”  
赫敏顺着她的手指的方向看去，她只在那儿看见了汤姆·里德尔。  
“你说的是谁？”  
“你没看见吗？就是他，你肯定认识吧？”  
“你指的是——里德尔？”  
“我听莱斯特兰奇说他还是一个人，”弗古拉耸耸肩，“不过我想，恐怕也没有人敢去主动找他。”  
赫敏不禁表示同意，顺便问她还有没有其他人选，弗古拉摇摇头。  
“我不太清楚。也许你可以去问问别人，不过我可能性不太大。现在已经太晚了，我建议你不如等老师强行分配吧。”弗古拉说道，她朝另一个女生挥了挥手，叫了她的的名字，和她一道离开了。  
赫敏在原地停了一会儿，叹了口气。好吧，她想，到头来她还是得等雷玛特教授给她安排。弗古拉说得很有道理，现在确实太晚了，大多数人都已经找好了搭档，一些动作快的同学甚至已经开始查资料准备下笔了，她无能为力。  
也许强行安排也许没有想象中那么糟糕，她安慰着自己，这依然是个结识朋友的途径，不是吗？  
赫敏走到门口，寻找着奥利芙和克拉克的身影，却发现他们已经先行回去了。她转过头，教室里的人所剩无几，只有几个女生和里德尔——后者正朝她的方向走来，在离她不远的地方停了下来。  
赫敏一滞，有些尴尬。她不知道现在自己该用什么态度去面对他，在他们上次不欢而散之后。  
“呃，好久不见，里德尔。”她先开口了。  
“你刚才指着我看。”里德尔不紧不慢地说道。  
“不，你看错了，我没有。”赫敏不假思索地反驳道，又补充了一句，“指着你的是格林格拉斯。”  
“是吗？”里德尔似乎并不在意答案，把玩着手中的魔杖，“那么，你们刚才在讨论我什么？”  
“我们没有在讨论你，里德尔，别自作多情了！”感觉他靠近了一步，赫敏向后退去，里德尔微微移动了一个角度，正好挡住了她能逃走的路线。  
“你在撒谎，亨德森。你平时就这么喜欢撒谎吗？”他又靠近了一步，这种距离开始让赫敏觉得难受了，她别开脸。  
“不，我没有——”  
“看着我的眼睛，亨德森。”他忽然说道，紧盯着她，抓住了她的手腕。赫敏不知为何感觉浑身的血液都凝固了似的，张了张口，一句话也说不出来。  
他们对视了一会儿，他抓着她的手越来越紧，赫敏终于受不了了，表示投降：“好吧，我们确实有说到你。”  
里德尔恐怖的表情瞬间收了回去，仿佛从未出现过。他退远了一些，随意地问道：“噢，那么你们说了些什么呢？”  
“她说你现在还是一个人——”  
里德尔忽然抬起头盯了她一眼，脸上的表情有些古怪。他懒洋洋地打断了她：“噢，确实，她说得没错。但你知道，亨德森，现在就考虑这些对于我们来说还太早了一些。”  
赫敏过了好几秒才反应过来他指的是什么，气得涨红了脸。  
“你曲解了我的意思，”她气愤地说道，“我们只是在讨论论文！”  
“我保留意见。”  
“你的意见对于我来说无关紧要！”  
“或许。”  
明明他没有说任何过分的话，可赫敏就是有种恨不得冲上去把他踩死冲动。她强忍着怒气，低声说道：“如果你已经问够了的话，那我是不是可以离开了？恕我直言，我可没有你这么闲，还有心思去谈论捕风捉影的八卦。”  
“你确定你要走吗，亨德森？在你还有求于我的时候？”里德尔慢慢地说道，似乎一点都不着急。  
赫敏内心一震，似乎捕捉到了什么，但又似乎什么也没有。  
“我没有什么有求于你的。”她咽了口唾沫，试探着说道，“从来都没有。”  
里德尔定定地盯着她看了一会儿，忽然伸手摸了摸她的头发。  
“你会有的。”

最后期限转眼就到了，赫敏依然没有找到合适的人选，只好等待雷玛特教授的决定。果不其然，当天晚上克拉克就递给她一张羊皮纸，让她马上去雷玛特教授的办公室一趟。  
她不得不放下手中的作业匆匆离开。当她满头大汗地跑进办公室时，里面的人都转过头看他——除了坐在办公桌后的雷玛特教授以外还有三四个学生，他们看起来正在不情不愿地抄句子，恐怕是被关了禁闭。  
“噢，亨德森，你来了。”雷玛特教授推了推眼镜，扭头朝另一个方向看了一眼，点点头，“过来吧，里德尔。这件事我得和你们一起说。”  
赫敏看向那个从角落走出的男孩，他朝雷玛特教授礼貌地点点头。她内心忽然浮起了一种不好的预感。  
“上次布置的那个合作论文，我之前说过给你们三天时间自行组合。为什么你们两个都没有上交表格？”雷玛特教授从抽屉里拿出一叠他们交上来的表格，随手抖了抖。  
“抱歉，教授。我的朋友阿布拉克萨斯生病了，我一直在照顾他，所以忘了这件事。是我的错。”里德尔低声说道，一脸自责，让人不忍苛责。雷玛特教授叹了口气，询问了几句马尔福的病情，叮嘱他们以后要好好照顾自己。里德尔应得很快，那谦逊的样子令她十分满意。  
“那么你呢，亨德森？”她严厉的目光马上扫向了赫敏。后者勉强扯出一个笑容，老老实实回答道：“我……最近发生了一些事，我把这件事忘记了。”  
“你也忘记了？”雷玛特教授怀疑地看着她。  
“以后不会发生这种事了，教授。”赫敏羞愧得脸颊发红。  
“好吧，希望你们引以为戒。那么既然你们两个人都没有搭档，所以你们就组成一组，没有意见吧？还有，你们需要确定一个论文内容，现在就讨论出来告诉我。”雷玛特教授说着就把那张写满了论文题目的纸推到了他们面前。赫敏不得不将目光转移到了上面，勉强消化着这个重大消息。  
“你有什么想法？”过了一会儿，似乎是确定她已经看完了，里德尔问道。  
赫敏之前早已看过一次，随口说道：“我觉得都差不多，哪一个都行。”  
“那就听我的。”里德尔说道，他马上在纸上画了一个圈，推了回去，转向雷玛特教授，“我们选择这个，教授。”  
雷玛特教授接过来看了一眼，点点头便放他们离开了。当赫敏来到走廊上时，她还有些恍惚，为这场会面的短暂感到吃惊。因为她说了“都可以”，所以他就擅自定下了主题——她甚至都没有看清楚是什么！  
一切还没有开始，赫敏已经开始感到后悔了。  
可无论怎么懊悔，这件事已成定局，她只能说服自己接受。但赫敏没想到，合作的第一天他们就吵了起来。  
这天上完课，里德尔毫无预兆地走来通知她一起去图书馆，赫敏没有理由拒绝，于是只好跟着他在图书馆的自习室找了一个空位坐下。  
她将书包放在椅子上，拿出一沓羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔准备随时记下讨论记录。里德尔用指节敲了敲桌面，示意她抬起头来。  
“我想，你应该记得我们的主题。”他说道。  
“我不知道，你那天收得太快了。”一提到这个，赫敏就有些恼火起来。  
“关于阿霍拉洞开咒的适用范围，”里德尔扬起眉，低声说道，“很好，本来我也不希望能指望你……”  
“不希望？你那些谎话也就能骗骗雷玛特教授，马尔福要是知道他被你这么利用恐怕要荣幸得哭了。”赫敏毫不客气地讥讽道，“不过这个主题看起来不难。”她还以为他会选最难的来挑战。  
“拜你所赐，他现在好多了，”里德尔冷笑着说道，“的确不难，考虑到我的搭档是你……你知道，我不得不谨慎一些。”  
赫敏气得想把手中的羽毛笔戳在他脸上，脑中残存的最后一丝理智阻止了她。  
“马尔福的病怎么样了？”她板着脸问道。里德尔的笑容收了起来。  
“今天我们不讨论马尔福，”他冷冷地说道，“你有什么看法？”  
“什么看法？”他的话题跳得太快了，赫敏一下子转换不过来，“噢……阿霍拉洞开咒一般适用于打开紧锁的大门，但对施加了防护魔法的门效果不佳。我们也许可以试试，呃，用它来打开别的东西……比如说箱子、密码锁之类的？”  
赫敏绞尽脑汁也想不出什么更有意思的东西来，这个主题局限性很大，难以深度挖掘，但里德尔已经强行下了决定。  
男孩盯着她看了一会儿，隐约地笑了一下，似乎在嘲笑她，这让赫敏很不悦。  
“看起来你很有高见，里德尔。”她扬起眉。  
“知道你的那篇论文为什么只拿到了‘良好’吗？”里德尔却跳到了另一个话题，让赫敏有些莫名其妙，“你只看到了表面的东西，亨德森。当然，对于二年级学生来说，看到表面就足够了，不过如果你不打算止步于此的话……”  
“你到底想说什么？”赫敏皱起眉头。  
“我的意思是，你得到‘良好’是因为你的水平只有这个程度。而我得到‘优秀’，只是因为最高等级是‘优秀’而已。”  
赫敏瞪着里德尔看了足有十秒，蓦地站起来，头也不抬地开始收拾书包。太可笑了，她居然还对里德尔怀有期待，以为他会说出什么有用的话来……这个撒谎精、自私鬼，表面一套背地里一套，伪善又令人作呕……看看他在老师面前的样子，再看看他在她面前的表现，赫敏几乎怀疑他把他的所有恶劣因子都发挥在她身上了。  
她咬牙切齿地想着，男孩慢悠悠的声音在耳边响起，他依然从容不迫，甚至有些得意洋洋：“我们今天的任务还没有完成，亨德森。”  
“噢，如果你很在意的话，那就请你一个人完成吧。”赫敏一边将纸和笔扔进书包里，一边恶狠狠地说道，她的动静有些大，旁边的同学都好奇地朝她看来。  
“如果你打算半路翘工，那我是不会在论文上写上你的名字的。”男孩提醒道。  
“我无所谓。”赫敏最后瞪了里德尔一眼，背上书包头也不回地离开了图书馆。

与里德尔的第一次合作不欢而散的消息没有瞒过赫敏的两个好朋友。奥利芙和克拉克从一开始知道她要和里德尔一组就惴惴不安，在后来得知赫敏被里德尔欺负后更怒不可遏。他们在休息室把汤姆·里德尔狠狠地骂了一顿，苦口婆心地劝说赫敏离他远一点。  
“我早就想说了，我看他不顺眼很久了。你看，他从来不正眼看人……”  
“哦，桃金娘，在我们心里你比他优秀多了，别理会他的冷嘲热讽。”  
“我觉得还是向雷玛特教授提出申请，让我们三个人一组吧？”奥利芙翻了个白眼，提议道。  
赫敏叹了口气，没有同意。她不可能再去麻烦雷玛特教授，她留给她的印象已经够差了。而且这件事她也有一定责任，也许她应该和里德尔好好交流一番，他对她似乎存在一些误会。  
但内心有另一个声音尖刻地告诉她，他们之间并没有什么误会，他纯粹是讨厌她而已——也许有很多原因，但是他一定不想和一个麻瓜出生的巫师合作。  
赫敏暗暗握紧了手指，沮丧地坐在座位上。她非常不喜欢这种感觉。  
第二天早上，赫敏没有与里德尔碰面，这让她松了口气。而到了中午，在礼堂里，她迎面遇撞见了弗古拉。她正想着要不要和她打招呼，女孩却已经朝她走来。  
“哦，亨德森，中午好。”她平静地说道，同时用手扇风，似乎觉得热极了，“没想到你还挺有能耐的。”  
“什么？”赫敏没有听懂。  
“你不是和里德尔组成一组了吗？能让他另眼相看可不容易。”弗古拉说着摇摇头，眼神有些古怪，看得赫敏心里发毛。  
“你搞错了，格林格拉斯，这是教授强行安排的。”赫敏连忙解释道。  
“不，是你错了。如果里德尔他不想和你一组，那你是不会有这个机会的。”弗古拉耸耸肩，步伐轻快地转身离开了。  
赫敏皱起眉，她还是不太明白弗古拉的意思。不过她的确需要处理一下这件事，现在想来昨天她似乎太冲动了，也许她应该和里德尔重归于好，至少把这篇论文完成，然后再爽快地分道扬镳。至于他对自己到底是什么态度，赫敏懒得理会，只要他能做到表面上的礼貌就足够了。  
然而令赫敏感到惊讶的是，她还犹豫着迟迟不肯行动时，里德尔却已经主动找到了她。那时她正在图书馆看书，虽然赫敏很讨厌里德尔自以为是的态度——曾经在一年级的时候，她也为自己的好记性沾沾自喜，但这只能让别人反感。“万事通小姐”，他们是这样称呼她的，如果不是哈利和罗恩的帮助，恐怕她依然深陷在被孤立的恐惧中无法走出。  
不过这不代表赫敏没有把里德尔的话放在心上。对方在嘲笑她思维过于受限，她当然不服气，她从不认为自己不如他、不能比他做得更好，那篇论文根本不能说明什么。  
如果里德尔认为这样她就会认输的话，那他就大错特错了，赫敏忿忿地想，她不会向任何人认输，就算对方是未来的伏地魔。  
她翻阅着一本对于她来说有些艰涩的《古今魔咒解语》，打了个哈欠，一个人在她对面坐下了。  
赫敏抬起头，里德尔毫不见外地正把书包放在一边，从里面拿出了一个笔记本。他的动作是如此自然，似乎一点也不觉得应该事先经过她的允许。  
赫敏看了他一眼，马上又低下头去，她可不打算先开口。  
她的小动作里德尔自然不可能错过，他微微眯起眼，不动声色地说道：“你还在生气，亨德森。”  
“不，我没有。和你没什么好生气的。”赫敏翻过一页纸。  
里德尔扬起眉，盯着她看了她一会儿，忽然轻声说道：“关于那件事情，我向你道歉，亨德森。”  
赫敏手一抖，手中的书页被她撕破了一个小口。那本书马上尖叫起来，但它才叫了一声里德尔就抽出魔杖一指，刺耳的声音戛然而止。  
赫敏吓出了一身冷汗，她连忙用修补咒将书修复好，合上放在一边。  
“抱歉，你刚说了什么？”她看起来似乎有些茫然，“肯定是我听错了，对不对？”  
“别得寸进尺，亨德森。”里德尔沉下脸。  
赫敏咳了一声，心情有些复杂。她没想到他会道歉，或者说这么轻易地道歉——她以为像他这么骄傲的人是永远都不会道歉的，至少不会向她道歉。  
“好吧，我只是有点惊讶，”赫敏又推了推旁边的书，“我没想到你会——道歉。”  
“不管怎么说，我们都希望能完成作业。”  
“当然，那么，呃，我们继续？”她试探着说道。  
里德尔微微点头，从一本书中抽出夹在其中的一张羊皮纸，上面写满了字：“好了，我们直接进入正题。其实我选择这个课题是为了探究阿霍拉洞开咒的本质。”  
“本质？”赫敏的注意力马上被吸引了过去。  
“是的。以前我认为这个咒语只能将门强行破开，但我后来发现并不是这样。它能够解锁，当然，取决于你的魔力，如果能力不够，过于复杂的锁可能会遇到阻碍……不过从理论上说，所有不施加魔法的锁都能被它解开，这意味着这个魔咒实际上具备一定的思考能力。”里德尔顿了顿，继续说道，“你说的对，它可以打开任何有锁的东西，但它并不是解锁咒。”  
他说着拿出了一只羽毛笔，将写在右上角的两条咒语圈了起来。  
“这是解锁咒和阿霍拉洞开咒的古代魔文词根组合和挥杖动作对比，你会发现相似度并不高。噢，对了，你应该知道我们的咒语都是用拉丁文翻译过来的吧？其实百分之八十的咒语原先只能用古代魔文书写和念唱，古代魔文是它们的渊源，施展起来也会强力许多。”里德尔看向赫敏，见她若有所思地点点头，便说了下去，“所以对于一个想要有所深造的巫师来说，古代魔文是必修课。当然，这是题外话。”  
“以及，我又查阅了《二十世纪重大魔咒选》、《黑法解咒》、《咒语大全》等一系列的书，根据词根渊源调查法、动作编码目录法和魔法分类法找到了一些和它有一定相似度的咒语。”里德尔在下面圈出了一排咒语，赫敏不由自主地侧身探去，专注地一条一条往下看。  
每一条咒语都写得清清楚楚，一一标明了相似处。她惊讶地发现这些咒语互相之间完全不同，分属于各个类别，涉及范围非常广泛。她无法想象里德尔花了多少时间、查了多少本书才找到这么多咒语，里面有很多咒语甚至是她根本没有听说过的存在。  
“等等，这一条咒语你用了双划线——”赫敏的目光停留在了中间的一条咒语上。它并不长，也不算太复杂，但不知为何，赫敏总觉得它看起来有些诡异。  
“噢，这条咒语和阿霍拉洞开咒的相似度达到了百分之七十，是目前找到最高的一条。”里德尔随意地扫了一眼，解释道，“不过它的难度比它大多了，整个七年级我们都不会有机会学到。”  
“是吗？我觉得看起来似乎——”  
“单看咒语并不难，但这个咒语涉及精神层面……这是霍格沃茨的课程中不会涉及的范围，即使是黑魔法防御术课。”  
“但是你会，对不对？”赫敏忽然说道，扭过头紧盯着他。  
“噢，毕竟它非常有用……精神类的魔法都很有用。”沉默了一会儿后，里德尔慢慢地说道。他边说边把玩着魔杖，抬起头看了她一眼，露出了一个古怪的笑容。  
赫敏猛地一惊，霎时明白了他笑容中的含义。她猛地向后退去，但还是太慢了，里德尔已经举起了魔杖，低声念道：“摄神取念！”  
赫敏的大脑瞬间一空，一股陌生的力量蓦然闯了进来，挤开了所有模糊的影子。她感觉自己仿佛在一片昏暗的阴影中漂浮，光怪陆离的场景在身边扭曲着闪过，如同湖水中变形的影像。她看见奥利芙和克拉克坐在她身边，为她打抱不平……弗古拉轻蔑的笑容一闪而过……仓库中粘稠而悸动的心跳……阿布拉克萨斯手中摇晃的火种……  
眼前的光线蓦然暗了下来，她浑身僵硬，冷得瑟瑟发抖。她又回到了那个冰冷的密室中，他的朋友们正躲避着蛇怪庞大的身躯，尖叫连连。不断有碎石砖瓦从天而降，砸落在身边，尘土飞扬。  
不……不……不，不可以，你不能看这个……赫敏猛然睁开眼，瞳孔收缩到了极致。她胸口起伏着，大口大口地喘着气，用了一分钟才平静下来，大脑疼痛欲裂。  
她的视野模糊了，又慢慢变得清晰。赫敏定睛看向眼前的男孩，他也正看着她，脸上满是关切，仿佛什么也没有做。  
“感觉怎么样？”他问道。  
赫敏听不出这句话是问候还是讽刺，也许两者都有。她看他的眼神仿佛在看一个怪物。她不太确定他对他做了什么，但她回去以后一定会好好查一查摄魂咒，她想他肯定看到了——她最不可说的、最令人难以置信的、最深处的秘密。  
“那个地方在哪儿？”里德尔换了一个方式问道，“就是有一条大蛇的那个地方。”  
是你心心念念寻找的密室。赫敏心想。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”赫敏紧咬牙关，“你觉得这很有意思吗？”  
“那两个人是谁？”里德尔仿佛没有听见她的话。  
“……那是我以前的朋友。”赫敏冷冷地说道，握紧了手指，“你以后会见到的。”  
里德尔扬起眉，似乎不知为何她会这么说。赫敏没有解释，只是冷漠地看着他，她觉得自己已经连发火的力气都没有了：“我希望你以后不要再对我这么做，里德尔，我不觉得这很有趣。你应该对我有最起码的尊重。”  
“抱歉，我只是想让你体会一下这个咒语。这样你也许能想到更多东西。”里德尔露出一丝歉意，赫敏在内心冷笑了一声，她已经懒得和他争论了。  
“记住你的话。”


	7. 19-21

“摄神取念，巫术中的一支，能够让一个人从另一个人头脑中摄取其情感和记忆……当摄神取念在目标没有警戒、心情放松或情绪脆弱的时候，成功率较高。眼神接触对摄神取念非常关键……”

赫敏皱着眉看着《魔咒大全》上的内容。她一回去就在书中翻找关于摄神取念的资料，随即被它强大的威能吓了一跳。在她看来这种魔法相当可怕，让人的隐私无处可藏，而且她没有在任何一本书上看到相关法律对其使用的限制。

“……唯有大脑封闭术和锁心术能够躲避其窥探。”赫敏读到这一句时才略微心安，她可不想以后再里德尔面前无所遁形。

赫敏简单地浏览了关于大脑封闭术的简介和练习方法，里面涉及许多艰涩难懂的专业名词，她看得极为吃力，有些苦恼，只好决定以后再慢慢学习。

赫敏合上书，揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，叹了口气。她现在才真正认识到她和里德尔之间的差距，虽然很不愿意承认，但她清楚如果是里德尔的话肯定早就看懂了，而且还能对它进行一番研究。他们之间不仅有学识的差距，更有认识上的察觉。

但赫敏并不气馁，压力只会让她更有好胜心。里德尔只是比她走得远了一些，这并不能说明什么，自己早晚也能追上他。她这样想着，安心地拉上了床帘。

“我认为你有必要在一周之内学会辨认古代魔文，至少能认清它的三百二十九个字母。”

他们第二天见面时，里德尔的第一句话就让赫敏愣住了。

“……我想知道这对我们的论文有什么帮助？”她勉强克制着自己的情绪，问道。

“我们接下来要进行咒语解码，不认识古代魔文的话根本无法进行。”男孩平静地说道。他的语气让她明白他是认真的。

“可是，里德尔，你是不是忘记了我们的论文主题是什么？我们的任务是研究它的适用范围，而不是——”

“我说过了，亨德森，你缺乏深度的思考。如果你只是想完成论文的话，那非常容易，我相信你一个人也能写出一篇让雷玛特教授满意的论文。但那并不是我们的目的，对吗？”里德尔慢慢说道，“我希望你能明白完成任务和学习之间的区别。”

那一瞬间赫敏觉得面前坐着的并不是个二年级学生，而是一位严厉的老师，他正在教导自己一种更高级的学习方法——如果是在以前，她会觉得这太不可思议了，没有人会对她的学习方法提出质疑。但赫敏知道里德尔可以，她一直以来都小瞧了他，即使她知道他以后会成为一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师，但潜意识里她依然觉得他现在还只是一个小孩子，并不会产生多大的威胁。

“我明白了，我会去学习古代魔文的。”赫敏压下了内心一直积郁的不满和不服气，诚心诚意向他请教，“里德尔，我猜你肯定已经学习过了。呃，你有什么建议吗？”

“你向我取经？真是难得。”

“如果你不愿意，那就算了。”赫敏发现自己总能轻易被他挑起怒火，这不是个好兆头。

里德尔扬起眉，意外地没有再为难她，从书包里取出一本笔记本推到他面前，懒洋洋地说道：“这是我之前做过的笔记，你可以略微参考。”

赫敏这次没敢小觑，接过来翻了翻，小心翼翼地放进书包里，不太情愿地向他道了谢。

接下来他们又详细地探讨了一番阿霍拉洞开咒的功效。里德尔带她离开图书馆，来到走廊上。他拿着写满咒语的羊皮纸和魔杖为赫敏演示了上面的所有咒语——除了部分难以施展的咒语，如摄神取念。他让她在这些魔法中找到相同点和不同点，再与它们的古代魔文进行对比和总结。

“因为你现在还看不懂古代魔文，所以我先做个示范。古代魔文是一种屈折语，由词根和词缀构成，每种词缀都具有一定功能。这几种前缀一般用于锁定目标，而含有这个前缀的咒语会有扩散效果……”

他用魔法让羊皮纸漂浮在空中，用魔杖指着一条条咒语一一进行阐释。魔杖在细纹纸上滑动落下深灰色的阴影，头顶的蓝色灯球在纸张的边缘勾上了一圈深蓝的光边。男孩修长的手指上也染着透明的蓝。

里德尔侧过头，幽冷的蓝光在他深陷的眼窝中落下一片阴影，在眼睑下拖着长长的翅膀，像极了从古代油画中走出的少年。赫敏不禁有些失神，直到他结束了理论讲解，开始给她一一演示魔法时才回过神来。

赫敏忽然有些明白里德尔在做什么。他其实根本不需要自己的帮助。他目标性极强，思路清晰又有条理，完全有能力把所有的任务都做到完美。他一个人就能完成一切，从来不需要帮手，所以日后成为伏地魔后身边也没有朋友，只有追随者。

所以他现在所做的，正和赫敏之前想的一样——他在教她，引导她理解自己的学习方式。换句话来说，他在培养她。这种感觉非常奇妙，很意外地，赫敏并不觉得讨厌，反而有些兴奋和跃跃欲试。她不讨厌学习——或者应该说相当喜欢，她对知识的渴求远远超过一般人。里德尔是一个合格的老师，当他不再尖酸刻薄地取笑她时，他所表现出的强大的魅力令她难以抵挡。

那天一回寝室，赫敏就如饥似渴地开始翻看里德尔的笔记。她做了一套古代魔文单词卡片，每天早上起床之前都要翻一遍，在刷牙洗漱和吃早餐时进行回忆背诵。她从图书馆借来了好几本古代魔文单词表，和里德尔的笔记进行比对记忆。她的记性向来很好，没几天就背下了大半，于是兴冲冲地去向里德尔报告自己的进程。

然而相比较于赫敏的兴奋，里德尔却只是平静地点头，表示自己知道了，这让她有些失望。

“汤姆，你这是在做什么？”在赫敏快步离开后，阿布拉克萨斯疑惑地看向身边的男孩。他正浏览着一本图鉴，不过已经很久没有翻过一页了。

“你指的是什么？”里德尔也察觉到自己效率不高，索性合上了书，塞进书包里。

“最近我总看到亨德森来找你。”阿布拉克萨斯试探着问道。

“所以？”

“呃，我觉得……你对她很有耐心，”他观察着他的表情，“我感觉你对她比对我有耐心。”

“你不高兴？”

“没有，只是……”男孩连忙说道，斟酌着措辞，“这不太对劲。你该不会是想——想和她交往吧？”

没等里德尔回答，阿布拉克萨斯马上顺下去继续说了：“如果是这样，我也不意外，汤姆，真的。虽然我很惊讶你居然肯和她组成一组，但——有句话不是这么说的吗，日久生情？呃，我觉得……”

“说够了吗？”里德尔冷冰冰的声音传入他耳中，阿布拉克萨斯哆嗦了一下，马上闭嘴了。

“看起来你的病已经好了。”

“呃，早就好了。”阿布拉克萨斯忍不住说道，抬头看了他一眼，“看不出来，亨德森的药还有点用。”

 

一周后。图书馆。

“看起来你心情不错，”靠窗的位置旁，里德尔将几本书放在桌面上，瞥了她一眼，“我猜你已经完成了任务。”

“嗯，是的。我是说，我已经背会了古代魔文的三百二十九个字母了。”赫敏矜持地说道，强忍着没有告诉他告诉他自己只用了四天。

“那很好。”里德尔随意地点点头，摊开了一张羊皮纸，“不过光背会字母是不够的，接下来你还需要记住里面的常用词汇——”

“啊，这个我已经记了。”赫敏打断了他的话。她抿着下唇，努力让自己不要露出骄傲的表情。

“你已经记了？”里德尔的目光从羊皮纸上移开，落在她身上。

“是的，不信的话你可以考考我。”赫敏说着从书包里拿出了里德尔之前借给他的那本书，它看起来似乎更加破旧了，书页都被翻得起了皮。

里德尔微眯起眼，慢慢接过她手中的书，随意地翻了几页又轻轻合上，露出了一个很浅的笑容：“不用了，我相信你的话……那么，后面的特殊词汇——”

“这个我也记了。”赫敏的脸上忍不住浮现出一个微笑，“还有后面的构词法、常用词组和语法我也都已经学会了。前几天我去借了一些用古代魔文撰写的古籍，大致都能看懂。当然，我知道我还没有完全掌握，但我想就完成这篇论文的话应该是足够了。”

里德尔从她说话起就放下了手中的书，面无表情地盯着她看，似乎在判断她的话的真实性。

过了许久，他才不太情愿地说道：“既然如此，那么我们就进入下一个内容。”

赫敏严肃地点点头，强忍着笑。

“‘阿霍拉洞开’这段咒语，是经过拉丁语翻译的。如果用古代魔文编写的话，它是由一个词根和两个词缀组成。词根表示这个词的主要含义，词缀表示这个词的附加含义。当然你可以把词缀都去掉，不过这样的话这个咒语就会减少很多小功能。之前我们已经用相似咒语对比的方法研究过‘阿霍拉洞开’词根的一些含义，可以得出以下三个结论：第一，它是一个解码类型的咒语。第二，它是一个偏向物理性质的咒语。第三……”

赫敏边听边做着笔记，她注意到里德尔的语速在变得越来越快，仿佛在故意考验她的速记能力。于是她不甘示弱地默默加快了手速，像是在进行一场无声的对抗。

“我有一个问题，里德尔。”在他停顿的空余，赫敏连忙插话道。

里德尔看向她，扬起眉，示意她说话。

“呃，是这样的，我也查阅了一些书，发现如果把阿霍拉洞开咒的词根倒过来组合，就会出现相反的效果。”赫敏飞速在纸上写下一段咒语，标出了几个关键部分。

里德尔简单地扫了一眼，点了点头：“没错，这是加密咒。咒语的反向排列本来不在我们的讨论范围之内，不过既然提到了，那么我顺便讲一讲。并不是所有的咒语都能进行反向排列，也不是所有反向咒语都是完全对等的。阿霍拉洞开咒只是非常简单的一种咒语，所以它的反向咒语很好破解，只需修改几个小部分。而一些高深的咒语，它们的反向咒语往往会以几何倍数的难度增加……”

赫敏听得很认真，不停地点头，慢慢收敛了一开始的小骄傲。从里德尔这里她能学到很多，但也总会感到挫败，似乎不管她怎么努力，对方总是比她快了一步，这让她很不好受。

“……说了这么多，你还不做笔记吗？”里德尔忽然停下了，冷冷地看向她。赫敏这才反应过来，连忙抓起笔开始写。

由于里德尔刻意加快了速度——赫敏觉得这绝对是报复——原本需要讲解两个小时的内容被硬生生缩短了一半，其中还包括赫敏的提问以及里德尔的课外知识拓展。这种高强度的训练让赫敏受益颇深，但也疲惫至极。赫敏没有抱怨，她知道这还远远不够，自己还需要更努力一些……她离那个人还非常遥远，但这距离正在日益拉近。

离开图书馆时赫敏下意识地和里德尔挥手道别，后者只是点了点头，转身离开了。

这些天来他们之间日益频繁的来往虽然没有人尽皆知，但双方的朋友显然看在眼里。克拉克和奥利芙多次关心过赫敏，似乎担心她会被里德尔欺负；而阿布拉克萨斯则好奇地追问着里德尔的用意。

“我昨天又在图书馆看见你和亨德森了，汤姆。你很久没有和我一起写作业了。”

“你自己写也没问题。”里德尔正在赫敏交给他的一份资料上批注，头也不抬地说道。

“不是，你们还没写完吗？”阿布拉克萨斯皱起眉，“我听说其他人都已经上交了。”

“你想说什么？”

“好吧，我知道你总想把所有事情都做到最好，但也不用这么认真吧？”阿布拉克萨斯只好挑明了意思，“亨德森又不用你教她写论文。”

“我们讨论的不只是论文。”他依然没有抬头。

阿布拉克萨斯的表情变得有些古怪，抓了抓头发，试探着问道：“呃，那个，我想我可能想多了，但是你的意思是不是——”

“你想多了。”里德尔直接打断了他的话，目光冰冷。阿布拉克萨斯识趣地噤声，有点委屈。

三日后。

赫敏一直很喜欢城堡一层通往庭院的的台阶。那儿极少有人经过，虽然有些破旧，碎裂的缝隙间生长满了杂草，但让人感觉十分舒适。有时候她会在这儿背书，或者坐在台阶上胡思乱想，让穿过大片茂盛紫藤的阳光落在她的眼皮上。

而现在，这里渐渐变成了她和里德尔的第二个自习地——除了图书馆之外。

“里德尔，这个周末就要上交论文了。”赫敏提醒道。

“你来写论文。”他说道。

他们刚讨论完一组极为类似的咒语组合，它们仅在词缀上有所区别，展现出的功能也非常相似。里德尔告诉她，如果他们试图将这些咒语翻译成拉丁文，就会出现咒语重叠的情况。

“……古代魔文的发音和字母比拉丁文要多得多，所以并非每一条咒语都能够被翻译。”他解释道，“实际上，像这种一条咒语有多重词缀组合方式的情况在古代魔文中有很多，但被翻译成拉丁语却只有一条咒语。这也被称为‘同位咒语’。”

赫敏发现这些同位咒语学起来很快，但要做到彻底区分却不是很容易。她向男孩指出这一点时，后者却只是轻描淡写地说了一句“多熟悉就能掌握”，这让她无话可说。

“你确定让我来写？”赫敏重复了一次，她不知道这是里德尔想偷懒还是对她的信任。

“三天内写完交给我，不然就没有修改的时间了。我相信你应该知道怎么写。”里德尔耸耸肩，没等赫敏说话就追加了一句，“当然，如果你还是没有进步的话，那只能说明我白白浪费了宝贵的时间。”

“我当然知道该怎么写。”赫敏瞪了他一眼。

“我想你应该不会再把拿到第一名作为目标了。”里德尔忽略了她语气中的不满，慢慢地说道，“你的成绩不需要别人来评定它的价值。”

赫敏笔尖一顿，马上又继续往下写。她当然明白他是什么意思。

 

在赫敏修改了十几次大纲、被里德尔无情地打回重写三次外加无数次大小细节的确认和修改后，毫无意外，赫敏和里德尔的论文得到了雷玛特教授的高度赞扬。她称其为“令人震惊的杰作”“不敢相信出自二年级学生之手”，在课上大肆表扬了一番，并且点名让两人起来解释他们的思路。

奥利芙和克拉克都大为惊叹，一下课就迫不及待地围着她问问题。

“简直不敢相信，赫敏，那真的是你写出来的吗？”奥利芙一脸严肃地看着她，“我觉得比那些高年级学生写得好多了，你这个月到底干了什么？”

赫敏有点小得意，但又不好意思表现出来，谦虚道：“你们想得太夸张了。这份论文也有里德尔的很多功劳。”

“是这样吗？”

“果然是这样，我就知道。”耳边忽然传来一个刺耳的声音，他们转头看去，几个斯莱特林女生抱着手站在他们面前冷冷地看着他们。

“你们说什么？”奥利芙恼火极了。

“别太得意了，亨德森。你难道以为这真的是你应得的分数吗？”另一个长头发的女生也开口了。赫敏对她有点印象，她的名字似乎是斯图丽卡·埃弗里。

“哦，你们这是嫉妒。”向来很少说话的克拉克也忍不住了，嘲讽道。他抄起手，和奥利芙像两个护花使者似的挡在赫敏面前，不甘示弱地瞪着那群女生。

“嫉妒？我们有什么好嫉妒的？”斯图丽卡笑了一声，声音变得尖锐了，“我可不屑于做这种卑劣的事，把别人的劳动成果当成自己的，还沾沾自喜……也不觉得羞耻……”

“够了，你们太过分了！凭什么说桃金娘就是沾里德尔的光？你们见过她最近的作业成绩吗？”奥利芙大声说道，似乎想让所有人都听见，赫敏拉了拉她的袖子示意她不要说下去了，但她甩开了她，“不管怎么说，我觉得桃金娘可比你们优秀多了！斯图丽卡，你在魔咒课上从来都没有拿到过优秀吧？”

“你——”斯图丽卡气得跺脚，但很快又平静下来，扯出了一个讥讽的笑容，“奥利芙，你也说是‘最近’吧？谁知道她的成绩是不是弄虚作假呢？”

走廊上看热闹的的人越来越多了，奥利芙和克拉克的脸色都有些发白。正当克拉克想要反驳时，赫敏平静的声音在他们身后响起了：

“你在怀疑我，埃弗里？”

斯图丽卡的脸上露出了一个胜利的微笑，她等的就是这个时候。她上前跨了一步，说道：“不只是我，很多人都有这种疑虑，亨德森。我想大家都对你一年级时的成绩有印象，那个时候你连及格都是问题，现在居然每次都是优秀，谁会相信？”

她说着朝赫敏身后看了一眼，果然在围观人群中看到了那个身影，不禁把头抬得更高了。

“我到底有没有弄虚作假，我想雷玛特教授比你更清楚。你是在怀疑她的判断能力吗？”赫敏冷静地说道。她不想和这些人争辩，但她知道现在对她持这种态度的人很多，如果不现在说清楚，以后恐怕会很麻烦。

如果是以前的她也许会觉得很委屈，赫敏想，但现在她根本不在乎。她还记得里德尔对她说的那句话：你的成绩不需要别人来评定它的价值。

“谁知道你是不是用什么方法迷惑了教授——”斯图丽卡还想强词夺理，赫敏直接打断了她的话：“我想我的成绩怎么样应该和你没有关系吧？无论如何，它就在那里，就算某些人想要抹黑也是没有用的。”

“我只是不想让别人都被假象蒙蔽了双眼！”斯图丽卡提高了音量，不安地抓了抓长发，目光又朝着那个方向瞄去，那个人似乎笑了一声，这让她更紧张了，“亨德森，谁不知道你现在的成绩都是假的，雷玛特教授也只是一时被你骗过了而已……到时候看你怎么办！”

“我很期待那一天。”赫敏高傲地抬起下巴，拉着奥利芙和克拉克头也不回地走了。

人群的外围，阿布拉克萨斯津津有味地看着这一幕，看到赫敏傲然离去后不禁有些遗憾：“哎，我还以为她们会大吵一架呢。”

“难道没有吗？”他身边的男孩反问道。

“对了，汤姆，你怎么不去帮她说句话？你明明知道亨德森没有作弊吧？”阿布拉克萨斯故作好奇地问道，却只得到了对方的一声冷笑。

“这和我有关系吗？”

“没有，不过——不过你不是——”

“走了。”没等他说完，里德尔直接向前走去，阿布拉克萨斯只好摸着鼻子跟上了他。

一天后，斯图丽卡在上魔法史课时，她的课本忽然烧了起来，无论她怎么尖叫着用水浇都无法扑灭，最后只能眼睁睁地看着整本书化为灰烬。

 

令奥利芙和克拉克感到无比愤怒的是，论文事件过后，不知为何，针对赫敏的人变得越来越多。这件事像一面照妖镜，将平日里的那些伪善面孔都照出了真形。她的名字一时间传得人尽皆知，赫敏无论走到哪儿都能听到对她的非议，他们对她指指点点、恶语相向，但奥利芙瞪向他们时，那些同学却都不说话了。

“这肯定是那个可恶的埃弗里在搞鬼！”奥利芙信誓旦旦地说道，他们三人正在吃中饭，她忽然重重地放下了叉子，把另外两人都吓了一跳。

“呃，就算她搞鬼……”

“桃金娘，你不打算反击吗？”女孩认真地看着她。赫敏无法避开她的目光，咳了一声，故作镇定地说道：“我不太想管这些事，反正也影响不到我。”

“真的吗？”奥利芙凑上来，“不用我们帮你教训她一顿？”

“不用，真的——”

奥利芙盯着她，蓦地扑上来握住了她的手：“桃金娘，我觉得你真的变了很多——以前你遇到这种事早就开始大吵大闹，跑回寝室里哭了。虽然我觉得你那样也挺烦的，不过这样好像更不习惯……哦，我不是嫌你烦，我是说，我拿你没办法……”

她越说越混乱，到最后也不知道自己在表达些什么，胡乱挥舞着手臂。赫敏怔怔地望着她，眼眶莫名有些红了。她莫名想起了自己另外的两个好朋友——哈利和罗恩，他们也像她一样关心她，不知道他们现在怎么样了……

“……总而言之，如果埃弗里下次还敢来惹你，我就让她好看！”奥利芙吸了吸鼻子，最后这样总结道。

“等等，奥利芙，你要做什么？”赫敏忽然觉得很不妙。

“我会把一袋狼蛛放进她的书包里——”

“喂，你可别这么做！”她连忙阻止。这难道不都是男孩子才干得出来的事情吗？赫敏瞅了一眼旁边的克拉克，发现他默默坐得离她们远了一些，握着刀叉的手似乎有些抖。

“克拉克，你是不是怕狼蛛？”不知是出于什么心理，赫敏故意问道。果不其然，奥利芙扭头两眼放光地看向男孩瞬间变得惨白的脸。克拉克没有回答，快速站起身提着书包跑走了。

“嘿，克拉克，慢一点儿！”奥利芙也马上窜出了座位，朝他奔去。赫敏瞥见了她眼中闪过的恶作剧般的光芒，无奈地摇摇头，低下头继续切她的七分熟牛排。

身边忽然坐下一个人，落下了一片阴影。赫敏转过头，无意识地放下了刀叉。里德尔正看着她，一只手压在餐桌上。

“明天晚上有空吗？”他问道。

“有空，怎么了？”

“跟我去一趟禁林。三个月到了。”男孩说完便起身离开。

 


End file.
